


Cliff Notes

by Quebien



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Edging, It's literally just a bit of weed, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, RPF, Recreational Drug Use, Shibari, Slow Burn, Slow burn is FINALLY over, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebien/pseuds/Quebien
Summary: After years of building his career as a moderately successful songwriter, Armie felt, well, stuck. Sick of dealing with Elizabeth and Nick’s badgering that he should shake things up and move to New York, he instead decides to go in an entirely new direction and writes a book. A wildly successful one, as it turns out. And while dealing with pressure and criticism where he is unable to hide in a dark corner studio to work through the slow burn of failure he feels pressing into him, he also stumbles into a muse straight out of his wildest dreams. A muse whose name has an accent on the second to last “e.”





	1. First Impressions

Pushing the door into the venue, he braces himself as the first gush of overly cold air rushes out at him, pressing into his face. He stifles a small shiver, the contrast sharp between the muggy, lingering heat of the city to the generously air-conditioned interior of the modified art gallery. He picks his black t-shirt away from his body slightly, trying to fan something besides warm curls of humidity along his chest, regretting his choice of white dress pants that he imagines must be soaked through with sweat.

Paige spots him almost immediately, darting over from the last arrangements of what he assumes to be event staff are making to the chairs and microphones on the makeshift stage.

“La muvi star!”

He rolls his eyes affectionately, “If you keep on saying that, I’m going to just go back into my cave in the studio, you know.”

A scoff was his reply. He leaned down to give her a hug, cringing slightly as her hands lightly pressed into the swamp on the back of his shirt. She pulled back with a slight grimace.

“Gotta love New York in the summer.”

He guffs, and stands back slightly, shoving his fingers into his front pockets as he surveys the space. A bar is immediately to his left – where he imagines he will be stationed all night – and there’s a moderately open space between it and the rows of chairs stationed in front of the stage. He gulps slightly, now that he can see the scene of his impending public execution. Paige picks up on his trepidation immediately.

“Oh relax. You’ve written far more sultry things in the songs you sell to people, this will be a cake walk.”

He looks at her as he allows his nerves to peek out into the edges of his eyes, “A song that someone else sings, Paige, not me.” His eyes dart around again. _Fuck_. There really is no escape route out of this.

“And this is exactly why Mandy and I wanted this to be no critics but just your friends and colleagues.”

“For once I’m glad I listened to you two,” he retorts.

Paige snorts back a laugh before turning a bit more serious. “Armie you’re going to be amazing. All of the people here tonight already love you even though you’re an insufferable hermit. It will be okay.”

Even as he tries to fight her small comfort, he feels his shoulders start to come down slightly from beneath his ears and he takes in another deep breath. “I’m just anxious. You know I don’t like changing up my routines.”

She patted his shoulder and went to say something more but a bellowing voice calling her from the stage drew her away from him as she rushed over to go fix yet another problem.

Armie took this chance to sneak over to the bar and grab a vodka on the rocks before Paige could reprimand him. Paige and Mandy tried to firmly dissuade him from any drinks before his reading but, well, one wouldn’t hurt to push back the tide of anxiety that had been roiling away in his stomach all day. The slightly sour edge from the lime wedge hit the back of his throat, numbing the initial sting of the very first sip of liquor of the night. He rolled it around his tongue for a brief pause before swallowing, willing his nerves to sink down along with the sip of vodka.

He wanted this – the internal mantra he had been chanting inside of his head for the past two weeks resurrected itself. He needed this change. Armie was always a man comfortable in his own skin as long as he had his way. His routines were nearly sacred and kept his head steadfastly on his shoulders, one of the rare ways he had been able to effectively deal with his anxiety while growing up through his awkward teenage years. But as an adult, routines are only so good until you have an epiphany at breakfast that you’ve eaten the exact same bowl of oatmeal and almonds and gone to the same studios for work at precisely 9:00 AM every single day for the past five years and tumble into a spiral of doubt and worry that you’re not living up to your full potential.

Rolling another sip of vodka around, he mused briefly on the past years of his career, knowing he had a few more minutes to kill before people started to arrive. He loved what he did – writing songs was something he had stumbled into from a failed string of internships at several local newspapers in his hometown. But it was something that he was good at. _Really_ good at. Good enough to garner attention from Khalid within the first six months of him peddling his work, and it only skyrocketed from there. Studios on the East and West coast quickly became second and third homes to Armie, and soon enough he had routines and friends along the way to feel comfortable no matter where he was. But the studio got lonely at times, and it took a drunken heart-to-heart from Elizabeth and Nick for him to even open up a Word document to start the book that had been teasing the back corners of his mind for the past year.

He swirled the slowly melting ice cubes and lime rind around in his drink while smirking. Only Elizabeth and Nick could pick him apart so quickly, having been thick as thieves since high school when they all met, and after a terribly tense month-long period where Nick and Armie had tried to compete to see who could take her out on a date first, declared that none of them could date each other and would instead all be friends. He shot back the last two gulps of his drink as he noticed some other writers from a local studio walk in, his performance mask sliding into place as he strode over to say hello.

\---

It had only been half an hour, but the venue was quickly filling up with people, most of whom Armie recognized. He had been dancing from group to group, welcoming dear friends and old studio colleagues and meeting some of their dates he didn’t recognize, playing the part of a perfect host as his anxiety threatened to roar back up inside of him with every new congratulations he had to endure.

Thankfully Nick and Elizabeth had shown up before he could spiral downwards any further. Elizabeth was beaming at him and Nick looked at him like a proud father as they hustled him into a group hug, his long arms crushed in between the two of them. He let out a sigh he didn’t realize was tightly pent up in his chest as they stepped back, before he laughed realizing just how anxious he had allowed himself to get.

“Better?” Elizabeth asked, rubbing his upper arm in a comforting gesture.

“Better.”

They all grinned at each other as Elizabeth and Nick burst into a flow of conversation, wanting to update Armie on their horrendous taxi ride they had to endure on the way over here. Armie let their familiar voices flow over him as he focused on settling his nerves once again, feeling far more in control than he had just a few minutes earlier.

“Yo Hammer!”

He could recognize that voice anywhere. Abel’s deep tenor rang out over the top of the crowd as Armie excused himself from Elizabeth and Nick to go over to greet him.

Clapping his back in a broad hug, Armie stepped back smiling.

“It’s been too long, man!”

“Man, you know how that tour life can be,” Abel replied. “Anyway – I’ve started tracking some new stuff I want you to take a listen to. Some of my phrasing isn’t quite where I want it to be and I know you could straighten that shit out.”

“I’d be happy to help out. Are you in New York this week?”

“Nah, I’ve got to head back out on the road tomorrow. We’ll figure something out though.”

“Yeah seriously no rush. My editor is taking over my schedule for the next month so fuck if I know when I’ll be free.”

“You doing a book tour?”

As Armie was about to reply, his voice caught in the back of his throat, dying in a slight gargle. His eyes raked furiously over the slim Adonis that had slinked next to Abel, handing him a drink. The mop of dark curls at his head were just begging for Armie to slide his fingers into and _pull_. A few artfully placed tendrils framed his sleepy eyes, though Armie could already tell that they would be sultry at an angle. Maybe if he was on his knees, long column of his neck stretching up to meet his gaze, his fat mouth wrapped around his pointer finger, sucking, as the rest of Armie’s hand held his clean jawline in place-

“Armie, this is Timothée.”

Of course this sinful fucker is European. He had to be with a name like that.

Armie’s eyes raked down his slim figure, taking in the high crop of his pants and smart tailoring. He darted his gaze back up to the porcelain skin of his face and the long fingers that plucked his engorged bottom lip, drawing more blood into it and plumping it out even further. He oozed sensuality – whether he was aware of it or not – and Armie was already hooked.

He sensed he had been staring too long when Timothée slowly lowered his eyes, daring a glance up from under his hooded eyelids, a slight quirk of a smirk at the corner of his mouth quickly rubbed over by his fingers the only thing giving him away.

 _Fuck_.

He stretched his hand out in invitation, “I’m Armie, the reason why you got dragged here tonight.”

Timothée took the same hand that had been playing with his mouth and placed it within Armie’s thick fingers, squeezing slightly. Armie could feel his mouth watering at how delicate his hand was. He could already tell how easily he would bruise.

“You can call me T.”

He slithered his hand away from Armie’s grip, every light tough felt like a leaden weight to Armie. It felt like his hand was on fire.

“So do you host random parties for fun or is there a reason why we’re here tonight?”

Armie smirked, only spurred on more by his sass. He directed his response back to Abel, “You didn’t even tell him why you were coming?”

Abel shrugged, “He’s always down for a party, doesn’t really matter for what or why.”

A sour tendril curled up inside of Armie at Abel’s nonchalance, rethinking his initial reaction to Timothée. Of course. A pretty little thing like him knew exactly what he was doing, and Abel loved a groupie from time to time. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as Abel laughed in response.

He sipped at his water, wishing it was another vodka, as he desperately tried to focus on whatever story Abel was telling him from Cannes. Armie would be damned if he let this little twink distract him any further. No matter just how pretty he would look wrapped around his cock, tears and spit gathering in his eyes and around his stretched-out mouth.

“Attention! Attention! Please start making your way to the chairs, we’ll begin the reading in about 15 minutes.”

Slight feedback noted the pause before Paige began speaking again, “And if your name is Armand Hammer, get your ass up on this stage.”

Laughter rolled throughout the venue as eyes began to settle on him. He held his hands up in a weak front of self-defense as he slid back into his performer mask. He clasped hands with Abel again to make his way to the stage, nodding at Timothée before he could think twice, the knowing smirk that had settled into his face made Armie stamp his foot down slightly harder than he needed to on the steps to the stage to get rid of that image from his mind.

\---

The next thing he knew, the entire room was up on their feet, applauding him with some well-natured whoops and hollers thrown in. He finally felt the rush of adrenalize leave his body as he sagged back in his chair, looking over at Scott who grinned back at him, clapping.

He got up out of his chair, waved with both hands at the crowd, and nearly stumbled off of the stage in relief, having not remembered a word that he read from his book or how he answered any of the questions that Scott had asked him. The entire reading and discussion had passed by in a blur of nerves and anxiety, yet it seemed to have gone well by the crowd’s reaction.

Elizabeth scooped him up into a hug the moment he got back onto the main floor, more relief rushing through him knowing that this was finally over. He dared a glance over to Paige and Mandy, relieved to see huge grins on both of their faces. If they were happy, then he must have done a good job.

He waded his way back through the crowd, genuinely able to accept people’s congratulations this time around, as several people began to peel off into the night. As the crowd thinned out and he could finally wipe off all of the sweat that had gathered on his palm from shaking so many hands, he managed to get to the bar for one more round.

Gulping half of his second vodka down in relief, Nick and Elizabeth saddled up next to him at the bar.

“Blackbox. I’m telling you, this is a Blackbox night!”

Nick rolled his eyes, “We don’t need him arrested for a second time, Elizabeth. We should just go to Emerald Room.”

Elizabeth crossed her arms to challenge Nick, noting how Armie was already finishing his drink so quickly.

“A chugging Armie is a Blackbox Armie. Also, you picked last time, and look where that got us.”

Armie laughed at that memory, clapping his hands. The last time they had went out to Ben Zou, Nick’s typical haunt, poor Elizabeth had gotten food poisoning and was determined to never let him live it down.

Nick’s face soured, realizing he was going to lose this fight.

“Fine. But you’re getting him back to the hotel if shit goes south.”

Elizabeth smirked, triumphant as usual. She wrapped one arm around Nick’s shoulders and the other around Armie’s, shouting out to the remaining people left in the venue, “After party at Blackbox if y’all wanna come!”

A smattering of shouts came from some people as Armie buried his face in his free hand, knowing that nothing good would come out of this decision. Elizabeth dragged Nick and Armie out of the venue, leading a small line of people outside into the still muggy night of the city.

As they began to walk out of the venue, Armie felt eyes boring into him. A slight shiver slid down his spine as he now remembered the heat of that gaze that was trained on him the entire time he was on stage. He couldn’t block it out anymore, feeling it pressing onto his back, almost demanding his attention.

He turned around and continued walked alongside Elizabeth, acting like he was surveying who all was joining their motley crew into the night. Armie made sure to make eye contact with Timothée last, drilling his eyes into that honeyed stare. Arching an eyebrow slightly in challenge, he turned back around and kept on walking the moment he saw Timothée’s eyes darken slightly in the glow from the streetlights.

A dark hunger threatened to unfurl within Armie as a wicked grin spread across his face. Timothée has no idea what he’s in for, that little trick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, [vodka on the rocks is weird](https://munchies.vice.com/en_us/article/mb745b/drinking-vodka-on-the-rocks-is-weird). But it just fit with the characterization I was going for here lol.
> 
> I have basically this entire thing sketched out but I'm excited to see where the characters ultimately take me. This will be a bit of a slow burn so I'll update the tags as we go along.


	2. Aftertaste

The incessant chirping of the small birds outside of the window finally began to cut through the groggy film last night left on his mind. He slowly cracked his eyes open, thankful he was facing away from the pieces of sunlight streaming in from the gaps of the curtains. Groaning, he shoved his face back into the pillow, but knowing it was too late to run away from the monster of a hangover that he had just awoken.

  
Armie forced his eyes open again and tried to bite back the small wave of nausea that lapped at the back of his throat. Sitting up gingerly, he was thankful the room wasn’t spinning, and ran a hand through his hair as he surveyed the damage. He couldn’t remember how the fuck they had gotten home, or frankly anything that had happened after their third round of shots at Blackbox. He shuttered as another wave of nausea tried to bubble back up at the thought.

  
As usual, Nick was asleep on the other side of the bed on top of the covers. He always got too hot in his sleep whenever he drank too much. Not seeing Elizabeth, he assumed that she was asleep on the couch and sighed again.

  
“Fuck,” Armie muttered to himself, slowly moving to the edge of the bed so he could get up and relieve his bladder. Setting his feet on the floor, he slowly pushed himself upright, trying to suppress a groan of pain as to not wake up Nick. Armie was definitely not 21 anymore.

  
Shuffling slowly to the closet to get to the bathroom, he looked down as he noticed a pair of feet on the floor of the closet.

  
“What the fuck,” Armie muttered quietly to himself, moving with trepidation in case it was some random person Nick had brought back with them. As he neared the feet, he realized it was Elizabeth, curled up in the corner of the closet underneath some of the clothes Armie had hung up when unpacking his suitcase.

  
Stifling the snicker that was trying to come out with his hand, he stepped over Elizabeth’s legs carefully and shut the bathroom door as quietly as possible, only a small snick from the door handle rotating back could be heard.

  
Pulling his cock out of his boxers, Armie began to relieve himself, trying to keep from laughing at finding Elizbeth asleep on the floor. It was a bad habit she had gotten into back in college, stemming from one night when she was so ill she decided to sleep next to the toilet instead of crawling back into her bed. Coupled with a nasty breakup that happened at the start of that summer where Elizabeth was drinking a bit too much, Nick and Armie had a collection of photos of Elizabeth passed out on the floor of nearly every room in the house they had shared back in school.

  
Shaking his head with a grin spread across his face, he flushed the toilet, thankful for some humor that momentarily distracted him for the migraine that was setting into his skull. He washed his hands and threw some water on his face, patting it dry with the hand towel. His haggard and pale expression looked back at him from the mirror as he rotated his neck to get a better look at the damage.

  
Seeing his elongated neck in the mirror triggered a memory to bubble up to the surface of his mind. Suddenly, all he could see was a slim, pale neck, so bright in the darkness of a hallway. He could almost feel the weight of his hand as he saw it pushing into the Adam’s apple, some deep twist of satisfaction coming from how easily the throat yielded to his palm. He remembered how he had then twisted his hand slowly so he could feed his thumb into those plush lips, gasping slightly at how quickly his thumb was received into the warm, wet heat of that mouth. He had pushed his thumb further and further in, meeting no resistance as the man’s mouth relaxed around his thumb, almost suckling it at times.

  
Armie gasped, looking down at his hands clutching the edges of the sink, the thumb of his right-hand throbbing like it was still encased in the spit and warmth of the mystery man’s mouth. Feeling lightheaded, he turned to sit down on the edge of the tub, putting his head in his hands. He felt unsettled. The dregs of that memory he had just drug up by accident spiked fear into his stomach at just what he had gotten up to last night.

  
He took a few deep breaths in and out to steady himself, reasoning that if he had slept with someone, they would be in this hotel room instead of Elizabeth and Nick, so the likelihood of that was incredibly low. He stood up to inspect his torso in the mirror after taking his black t-shirt off, finding no marks from this phantom lover. He breathed a little easier at that.

  
_Get a grip, Hammer. It was probably just a drunken make out, nothing more._

  
His gut didn’t agree with that train of thought, but he shoved it down, putting his t-shirt back on and heading out of the bathroom. He crept over Elizabeth’s still sleeping form and back into the bedroom past Nick. He spotted his pants crumpled up in the corner of the bedroom. Shaking his head, he fished in the pockets and found his phone, and headed out into the sitting room. Seeing nothing amiss or another mysterious sleeping body on the couch, he sighed in relief, feeling his chest loosen up a bit more.

  
Armie left his phone on the coffee table as he worked the Keurig on the wet bar, tapping his pointer finger impatiently as he watched the machine slowly come to life and begin dispensing his coffee. He noticed the leftover wrappers from some late-night burgers on the end of the counter top, grimacing as he tried to crumple them up quietly and throw them away.

  
He blew at his coffee, trying to cool it down slightly, as he sat down on the sofa and felt himself relax for the first time in weeks. Even with the mind-numbing hangover setting in, Armie felt content. All of his fears and anxieties over how his book would be received were placated last night. The reception to his reading had been far above whatever Armie’s wildest expectations could ever have imagined. He knew most of the people who attended would have been supportive even if it had sucked, but he could tell how genuine everyone was in their praise.

  
Leaning back into the couch, he curled the tips of his toes onto the edge of the coffee table and took the first sip of scalding hot coffee, a smile working its way onto his face. Hangover be damned, he was feeling accomplished as fuck after last night.

  
He continued to sip on his mug of coffee, letting his mind wander as he watched the dappling light from the morning play against the wall of the sitting room. Armie slowly felt the color returning to his face the more coffee he drank. Thankful he could ease the edge of his hangover, he started thinking about getting up to make some coffee for Nick and Elizabeth when he felt his phone vibrate not once, but twice in rapid succession.

  
Spreading his knees, he reached through his open legs to grab his phone off of the coffee table and sat back to look at the notifications.

  
**New text from:** T the Tease

  
He screwed his face up. “What the fuck,” he mumbled again, incredibly confused.

  
Armie didn’t have a good feeling about this, but knew he needed to open these texts.

  
**Idk if you ever saved my name in your phone, but this is T. From last night.**

  
Armie’s stomach dropped.

  
**Thought I’d reach out and make sure you had my number, ya know, if you want to uphold your promise of “turning my ass darker than Picasso’s blue period”**

  
Armie nearly dropped his mug. His head thudded back on the couch as sheer horror wracked his body. He sucked in air, trying to remember how to breathe properly. Armie was convinced this was just a joke.

  
He looked back at the messages. They were still there in their little blue bubbles, solid and real. He dropped his head back against the sofa once again. He was fucked. Just absolutely fucked.

  
Clicking his phone to lock it, he tossed it down to the other sofa cushion as his mind unraveled and that neck he imagined lightly choking came back into his mind from earlier.

  
_Oh God_. Armie came to a brutal realization. _That was Timothée’s neck, wasn’t it?_

  
He groaned out loud this time. Plunking his mug down on the coffee table, he shoved his face once again into his hands, pushing the heels of his palms into his eye sockets, as some new memories were unearthed from last night.

  
\---

  
_Armie had felt Timothée’s eyes boring into him the entire time their group was at Blackbox, feeling the weight of his gaze more intensely the more shots Armie continued to take. At one point, tired of being only a pawn in this little game so far and fueled by the alcohol he had consumed, he met Timothée’s stare with one of his own from across the dancefloor. After a few beats, he slowly raised an eyebrow in challenge, watching as Timothée’s eyes almost instantly darted down and away._

  
_Interesting._

  
_He took stock of this, wicked ideas coming to life in the back of his mind as he continued to celebrate with Elizabeth and Nick, thinking of a way to retaliate. He had never been a good loser, no matter what game he was playing._

  
_He got his opportunity a bit sooner than he expected as he was walking back down the long hallway from the bathroom. Taking a sip from his drink, he recognized the bob of curls coming down the hall and felt his mouth split into a predatory smile. He slowed down his gait, waiting for Timothée to look up from his phone, the blue light surreally highlighting the boy’s cheekbones, further exaggerating the already hard angles._

  
_”Weren’t you ever taught any manners?”_

  
_Timothée jolted, nearly dropping his phone as he made eye contact with Armie, his eyes widening slightly. Armie’s smirk only grew wider at the fact that he had caught Timothée off guard._

  
_Feeling bold from his drunken high, he moves slowly towards Timothée, like a predator towards its prey._

  
_“What do you mean?” Timothée fumbled his response, shoving his phone into his pocket._

  
_Armie circled him so Timothée’s back was towards the wall, continuing to move forward. “That it’s rude to stare at people like that, unless…” he trailed off._

  
_Timothée peaked his eyebrow, “Unless what?”_

  
_“Unless you intend to keep up the promises that I think you were making out there.”_

  
_Timothée crossed his arms trying to be defiant. “And what promises did you think I was making?” he answers with a bratty ring to his voice._

  
_Armie took another sip from his drink, moving closer once again. “About how pretty you’d look on your knees, with my spit-soaked dick in your mouth. About how my hand could wrap around your entire neck so I could feel my dick hitting the back of your throat every time I thrust.”_

  
_Timothée visibly choked at the graphic images Armie was describing, his eyes darkening. He bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, only spurring Armie on further._

  
_“But if you’re going to be a little brat, then you definitely don’t deserve that.”_

  
_He released his bottom lip, cocking an eyebrow back at Armie now. “So, if I were to be a brat, what would I deserve then?”_

  
_Armie knew Timothée was baiting him but he couldn’t give a fuck at this point. He was wound up so tightly if he didn’t touch him, he was going to explode._

  
_Without a word, Armie surged forward, trapping Timothée’s lithe hips in between his own, pinning him to the wall with his hips only. Timothée hissed out of clenched teeth in response, bucking his hips up against Armie’s now semi-erect cock, maintaining eye contact. The hand holding his drink rested just above Timothée’s head, his arm blocking Timothée’s view from the rest of the hallway. His other hand reached back to roughly tug at the curls at the nape of his neck, nearly losing it when Timothée seemed to melt into this simple touch, crumpling against the wall and into Armie’s hips._

  
_Seeing how easily Timothée submitted and opened to him, Armie took a moment to slide his fingers down the side of Timothée’s neck, studying his half-opened eyes in reverence._

  
_Beautiful._

  
_His hand slid around to the front of Timothée’s throat, pressing down slightly on the Adam’s apple there. Armie gasped in awe at how trusting Timothée was, yielding almost immediately to the pressure against his windpipe, his eyes already starting to take on a hazy tinge as his mouth opened slightly in a gasp._

  
_Armie slid his thumb into Timothée’s yielding mouth. Timothée slid his eyes shut and hummed around it, suckling it slightly as it reached further toward the back of his tongue. Realizing he should have triggered Timothée’s gag reflex by now, yet Timothée was still in the same hazy, receptive state, Armie felt a rumble start deep in his chest as he thrust his hips up, hissing as he felt Timothée’s cock throb in response._

  
_Armie slowly removed his thumb from Timothée’s mouth, trailing the digit down Timothée’s throat to dig in at the base of his collarbone, a light trail of spit left behind. A wicked grin returned back to Armie’s face._

  
_“So you_ can _be good, baby boy, can’t you?”_

  
_Timothée could only moan lightly in response and Armie realized just how quickly Timothée was heading towards subspace. He stepped back slightly, returning his hand to grip the back of Timothée’s neck with a painful tinge._

  
_“Come back, baby boy, come on back.”_

  
_Timothée’s breathing slowly started to even out as the haze began to leave his eyes. Armie kept his hand firm the entire time, whispering praise and reverence for this person he had just met but already felt incredibly attached to. He’d never experienced a connection like this before, and even through his drunken haze he could recognize that now was not the time or place._

  
_Timothée’s eyes cleared up and he slowly shifted his weight off of Armie and onto his own two feet, staring at Armie like he had hung the moon and stars._

  
\---

  
Panting slightly, Armie realize he couldn’t remember anything after that and was back staring at the now late morning light on the wall of the sitting room. He adjusted his now incredibly interested cock in his boxers, praying Nick or Elizabeth hadn’t woken up yet.

  
Although he couldn’t remember when or how Timothée got his number, they had shared something last night. But while Armie remembered that instant connection, he had acted incredibly irresponsibly towards Timothée – he couldn’t remember if he had asked for consent and highly doubted it in the caveman like state he assumed he had devolved into last night. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had peaked his interested like that. But that wasn’t an excuse.

  
Picking up his phone, he typed out an apology.

  
_I find that I need to apologize for last night. I honestly cannot remember if I asked for – and received – your consent, and I’m truly sorry. I never want to take advantage of anyone and I’m sorry if I did that to you last night._

  
He hit send and tried to finish the last of his coffee, his phone buzzing after a few moments.

  
**Apology accepted**

  
Armie sighed in relief.

  
**Also trust me when I say that I was in FULL support of everything we did last night.**

  
The text bubbles appeared again.

  
**Though I did not consent to you leaving me with the worst case of blue balls in the history of mankind ;)**

  
Armie snorted, thankful that he hadn’t unintentionally overstepped Timothée’s boundaries.

  
_Thank you_

  
_I think you’re fully capable of handling that on your own_

  
His phone buzzed nearly instantly after he had hit the send button.

  
**But where’s the fun in that?**

  
Armie smirked, about to type out a reply when he heard a groan come out of the bedroom as Nick woke up and began shifting around on the comforter. He locked his phone and walked over to the Keurig to start a coffee for him right as Nick stumbled into the doorframe.

  
“We’re too old for this shit,” Nick exclaimed, looking about as rough as Armie did when he first woke up.

  
Armie laughed, “Just wait until you see Elizabeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to post a chapter a week, but this one ended up writing itself pretty quickly. Hoped y'all enjoyed it!


	3. Bloody Mary

“A round of Bloody Mary’s for the table?”

“And coffees as well,” Armie added in, silently thanking whatever deity was listening for giving them a compassionate waiter this morning.

The waiter nodded and walked off. Elizabeth, having had enough of squinting against not only the sunlight streaming in through the window they were seated by but also the overhead lights, finally gave up and put her huge Gucci sunglasses on. Sighing in relief, she slid back in her chair a little bit and tilted her head back, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I told you Blackbox wasn’t a good i-“ Nick started.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Armie snickered as Nick grinned brightly in response. Elizabeth was definitely suffering the most and there was no way they were going to let her off easy.

The waiter came by with a round of coffee. As Nick and Elizabeth began to dump sweetener and creamer into their cups, Armie was distracted by his phone buzzing on the table. He picked it up, seeing another text from Timothée.

**Blue balls: 2**

The breath hitched in Armie’s throat at his cheek. Another one followed quickly.

**Timmy: 0**

_Wait…he goes by Timmy?_ Armie couldn’t stop the grin spreading over his face. He tapped out a reply before reaching for his coffee.

_Oh, it’s Timmy now, not Timothée_ _?_

A nearly immediate reply had Armie flipping his phone back over, oblivious to the way Nick and Elizabeth had started to eye his phone once their bickering had settled down.

**Timothée is just slightly pretentious**

**But feel free to call me whatever you want. I seem to remember baby boy being a particular favorite of yours last night**

A shiver of heat pooled in the bottom of his belly. Between last night and the way Timmy seemed set to push every single one of his buttons, he was not prepared to be having this conversation right now. Taking another sip of coffee, he figured one step into the game Timmy was trying to play wouldn’t be a bad thing.

_You’re acting like you’ve earned that right, Timothée_ _, when you clearly haven’t._

Armie put his phone on sleep mode before turning it over, anticipating the barrage of texts that Timmy was likely to send him and not wanting to ignore Nick and Elizabeth any longer.

He looked up at them, both of them taking a sip of coffee while leveling him with a look. _Shit_.

“Spill.”

He opened his mouth to argue back at Elizabeth, but she shut him down.

“Nope. I did not get this monster of a hangover without ONE good story being attached to it. Spill.”

He looked to Nick for support, but he just raised his eyebrows and Armie knew he was outnumbered.

The waiter came by with their Bloody Mary’s, and Armie waited until he was out of earshot before he told Nick and Elizabeth an abbreviated version of what had happened in the hallway last night, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly the entire time. They knew some of his interests but not necessarily how deep into some of them he truly was. There were just some things that he kept solely between him and his partners that they didn’t need to know.

Elizabeth’s eyebrow was raised over the edge of her sunglasses nearly the entire time and Nick just kept his stare level.

“And now he won’t stop texting me.”

Nick rolled his eyes, “You’re gagging over him, don’t lie to us. I’m in too delicate of a state to deal with your refusal to understand your own emotions, Armand.”

Elizabeth tipped her head towards Nick, “He’s got a point there, Armie.” She took her sunglasses off, the first sips of Bloody Mary seeming to kick in. “It seems like you’re already pretty smitten with this guy.”

Armie groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hand, “No I’m not. I just met the kid – I don’t even know him!”

He grabbed his Bloody Mary for something to do with his hands, taking larger gulps than he realized through his annoyance. This didn’t escape Nick and Elizabeth’s notice.

“Look, maybe just get to know him. A foreign concept for you, I know,” Elizabeth spoke.

Armie rolled his eyes and Elizabeth leveled him with another look.

“He already knows Abel so you’ll probably see him again no matter what you do.”

_Shit she’s right_. That train of thought triggered a slight panic in Armie that he quelled with more Bloody Mary.

“Uh oh, Elizabeth, he’s shutting down. There’s been too much change for his hard drive to process,” Nick snickered, drawing a glare and the flip of a middle finger from Armie as the remark pulled him out of his head again. Nick laughed louder as Elizabeth shook her head, smiling slightly.

“We love you, Armie, you know that. But don’t try and shut him out before you actually take a chance to get to know him,” Elizabeth, ever the voice of reason, tried to smooth things out.

Armie gave them a soft smile before clasping his hands together, realizing his Bloody Mary was woefully empty and wanting to swiftly move away from this topic. “Right. Now, where is our waiter?”

\---

 Feeling slightly more human and back at the hotel after seeing Elizabeth and Nick off to the airport, Armie finally decided to chance a look at his phone. The weight of it had become heavier and more searing in his pocket the longer he spent without knowing how Timmy had taken his last text. Among several other names, he saw exactly what he was looking for.

**10 new texts from: T the Tease**

Armie sighed, unlocking his phone to first change Timmy’s contact info to his actual name. Once that was done, the daunting red notification number over his text box made him pause, his thumb hovering over the icon. Shaking his head at himself, he opened the app, skimming over the other texts from Paige, Mandy, and other friends congratulating him on the event last night. He responded to a few, especially from Paige and Mandy so they knew he wasn’t dead and would be attending the meetings that were on his calendar for next week. He also made sure to respond to Abel’s message with his upcoming studio schedule so he could block that time off on his own calendar.

Running out of excuses to tell himself, he finally clicked on Timmy’s text thread.

**I haven’t earned that?**

**Seems like I did more than enough to “earn that” last night**

**I’ve never started to slip into subspace so fast…**

An hour later, he had kept on texting.

**That’s what you like, isn’t it?**

**You’d want me like that, pliable for anything you wanted to do to me**

**Hmmm**

**You’re probably into ropes and shit, aren’t you?**

**You seem like the type**

**You probably like that I bruise easy**

Armie cursed out loud, feeling so worked up just from reading these text messages. There was one last one, as Timmy had paused for another period of time before texting him.

**Blue balls: 2, Timmy: 1**

Groaning, Armie snapped his eyes shut, squeezing his phone in his hand to try and relieve some of the tension out of his body. He was wound up tight from those text messages piled on top of the flashbacks of his cloudy eyes from the hallway that had been plaguing his mind all damn day. The little shit had the balls to provoke him and it had worked so effectively. If Armie had been less hungover and embarrassed at the entire situation, he would’ve been slightly impressed at his daring.

He unlocked his phone again, scrolling his thumb up and down along the new text messages, trying to formulate a response. Elizabeth’s words kept on rolling around in his head. He was too intrigued to let Timmy completely off of the hook but knew he needed to step things way back if there was any chance Armie could be friendly with him without wanting to ruin him completely.

Making up his mind he typed out a reply.

_You’ve got some balls, kid. If I wasn’t so hungover and had even more questionable morals than I already do, you would’ve been hogtied hours ago._

_All of that aside, I don’t know anything about you and you don’t know me. Can we take this a few steps back and get to know each other? It looks like I’m going to be working with Abel a lot this summer, and I don’t want to fuck things up with my job if we do fuck then realize we can’t stand each other. Abel has a habit of inviting his friends to the studio so I’m pretty sure we’ll be crossing paths again and I don’t want to affect his recording process in any way._

Hitting send, he sits back and waits, turning the tv on for a distraction.

\---

Armie jolts awake to his phone dinging, scrubbing his face as he realized he fell asleep. He pops his neck and reaches for his phone on the coffee table, seeing that Timmy decided to text him back.

**(Sad face, winky face, peach emojis)**

**Why do you have to be so responsible, old man**

**Joking!**

**But seriously you’re right. Abel asked me to do some design work for him for this new album so I’ll be in the studio pretty regularly. And unless you’re volunteering to be my sugar daddy, I’ve got bills to pay and need this job sooo**

“Fuck. I’m fucked.”

Armie sighed again, turning back to his phone. _This kid is going to be the death of me_. Tapping his pointer finger on the edge of his phone, he replied.

_I couldn’t afford your lavish lifestyle so I’ll unfortunately have to pass._

_So, you’re a designer?_

**Technically my LinkedIn says I’m a graphic designer and visual artist**

_Humblebrag_

**Don’t hate the player, hate the game**

_Timmy what the fuck_

**Come on, even you should know that lingo. You’re not THAT old**

_Just because you know something doesn’t mean you should say it_

**Yes sir**

**Or should I say Daddy?**

**Since you’re old, ya know**

Armie suddenly couldn’t breathe properly.

_Christ_

_You do remember the agreement we just made_

**Yes**

**But it’s SO easy to push your buttons, I can’t help it (shrug emoji)**

**If we’re going to have a successful friendship, you’re going to have to put up with some roasting from time to time**

_You call that a roast? What, are you going to “drag” me with some new meme you found?_

**Omg please never put drag in quotes like that ever again.**

Armie copy and pasted Timmy’s text with the shrug emoji as a response.

_E tu, Brutus?_

A middle finger emoji was Timmy’s last reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell my hangover heavily inspired this chapter...Thank God for Bloody Mary's so I could get this done for y'all.


	4. Book Club

His gaze kept on flickering between his laptop screen and his cell phone, impatience growing as the minutes dragged by without a word from Paige. He tried to pull his focus back to the newspaper he was reading but was only successful in crumpling and smudging the edges between his nervous fingers. The words passed by him, his building nerves making it harder and harder to focus on anything except his phone and his inbox.

It felt like a year had gone by when he jolted at the ping of an email hitting his inbox, trying to hold back the relief that threatened to flood into him before he knew just who had sent him that email. Barely even reading the subject line “FWD: Press Clippings” he had already dived into the email, scrolling down past Paige’s note from when she forwarded the email and whatever PR executive summary the team had provided. The first publication in the press clippings that he saw hit him in the gut.

The New York Times.

A rattling sigh escaping his chest, he paused to read some of the quotes pulled out of the review.

_“…excellent effort for the debut novel from this exciting writer…”_

_“…draws you into the minds of the characters and their emotions in a dizzying way…”_

_“…early similarities to André_ _Aciman, though without the experience and polish of what one assumes to be an inspiration of Hammer’s work.”_

Armie had to pinch his forearm in disbelief, a smile spreading across his entire face as the words sunk in. _Holy shit they actually LIKED it._ He whooped, his joy spilling over as he stood up from his chair and started pumping his fists, trying to work off his nervous energy. He was shaking slightly from his endorphin rush, finding himself breathless rather quickly as he crouched down to put his hands on his knees, sucking in gulps of air to try and slow his heart rate down.

Standing back up, he couldn’t hide the grin he had behind the hand that rubbed at his chin as he looked back at his laptop screen. With another quick, victorious fist pump, he sat back down in the chair, steadied his breathing, and jumped back into reading the press clippings.

It seemed like a majority of the publications he remembered Paige mentioning over the past few weeks had chosen to write reviews – pretty damn good reviews, Armie would say. The NPR review was particularly glowing as the reviewer had felt such a personal connection to the main character, having gone through a similar situation himself. Armie was damn near giddy – or as close to giddy as he could be – once he reached the end of the press clippings. Scrolling back up to the top, he could tell from Paige’s short note that she was quite pleased with how these reviews would enhance the pre-release buzz.

Hitting forward, he shot the email off to Liz and Nick, knowing that Liz would have read half of these articles anyway with her damn Google alerts set up for both himself and Nick as, according to her, they “never told her anything about their lives.” He paused before hitting forward again, ultimately clicking open LinkedIn and finding Timmy’s profile.

After their bantering a few weeks ago, Armie had thought it would be funny to actually request him as a connection on LinkedIn and was well worth the sassy text messages he had gotten once Timmy had opened that notification. Armie found Timmy’s email and copy and pasted it into the “To” line, quickly typing out a short message and hitting send. His phone buzzing against the wooden table top drew his attention away from his email as he saw Elizabeth’s number pop up. He took the call, standing up to pace around the living room of his condo as Elizabeth’s shrieks of excitement rang through his ears.

His last email was still pulled up on his laptop.

_Now THIS is how you humblebrag, Timmy._

_#humblebrag_

\---

His phone buzzing on his head woke him up. He pawed it away quickly, rubbing his hands over his face, noting he still had about a half hour or so before he had to be up. Stretching slightly, Armie felt a little stiff and had a suspicion he hadn’t moved in his sleep at all last night. The relief of the positive reviews and one too many cocktails after dinner with Nick and Elizabeth were the most likely culprits.

The wire of the phone charger laying across his chest was slightly annoying so he unplugged his phone and checked out the notifications he had missed overnight. In-between notifications from his friends who had seen some of the reviews, he saw a text and an email from Timmy. He grinned without fully realizing it, bypassing the other notifications to open Timmy’s email reply.

**The fact that you had to put #humblebrag in your email says otherwise.**

**Serious congratulations, though – those reviews can be rough. You’ll have to give me some tips on how you buttered them up for my next exhibit ;)**

**I can’t wait to read it. Though I only read signed copies :)**

Armie snorted as he read the email, trying to push down the warmth that was spreading through his chest at Timmy’s words. Rolling his eyes at himself and reasoning that he was still just giddy from yesterday, nothing else, he typed out a quick reply.

_No buttering up occurred in the process of the release of this book. They just seemed to be in awe of my superior intellect._

_(Please note that was sarcasm)_

_But thank you. It means a lot. And rude reviewers have their own circle in Hell, I’m convinced._

_I didn’t do any signed copies beforehand, so guess you’ll have to slog it like all of the other peasants and wait in line at my wildly extensive book signing tour. And by wildly extensive I just mean DC, New York, Boston, and LA. Really “turnt” I think is what you would call it._

He hit send before skimming through the rest of his emails, marking as read or deleting the ones he couldn’t be bothered with reading, while actually reading and responding to the ones about the reviews or asking about new songs. He flicked his inbox away once he was done, turning to his text messages and applying the same methodology until he reached Timmy’s text.

**Dude you’re the new book in Reese’s book club**

Armie’s eyebrows shot up in shock. He thumbed back to his inbox, seeing a new email from Paige titled “REESE!!!!!!”

_Armie,_

_I knew you’d be a favorite of the cooped-up housewife target audience but you’ve made the big leagues. Freaking Reese Witherspoon picked your book for the next month of her book club! It’s not even technically released yet! I know I joke that you’re my “worst” client but this is incredible, Armie. I hope you’re celebrating (though responsibly!) because this changes our promotional plan._

_We’re going to have to blow out your book tour. Not only the all-around positive reviews, but the blessing of Elle Woods herself is on this book, and there’s going to be a bigger demand than I was ever anticipating. It’s going to be a lot of work, but I know you can do it._

_The new book tour schedule is below. Let me know if you have any questions after reviewing it, but to caveat; yes, there are a lot more stops but they’re at smaller or local bookstores. Beyond the bigger cities, we’re not expecting turnouts to be too overwhelming and increasing the geographic spread of where we have your events will help._

_7/1 Seattle, WA_

_7/2 Portland, OR_

_7/6 San Francisco, CA_

_7/7 Los Angeles, CA_

_7/9 Tempe, AZ_

_7/11 Austin, TX_

_7/12 Dallas, TX_

_7/13 Iowa City, IA_

_7/15 Minneapolis, MN_

_7/16, Milwaukee, WI_

_7/17 Detroit, MI_

_7/19 Columbus, OH_

_7/21 Atlanta, GA_

_7/22 Nashville, TN_

_7/24 Ashville, NC_

_7/25 Charlotte, NC_

_7/26 Richmond, VA_

_7/28 Washington, DC_

_7/29 Baltimore, MD_

_7/31 Philadelphia, PA_

_8/1 Brooklyn, NY_

_8/2 Manhattan, NY_

_8/4 Boston, MA_

_Now, Reese will probably want to do a Facebook live or some sort of Q &A/discussion with you in July, so we’ll slot it in during some of the down days of the tour. Her team is sending over additional details of possible promotional needs so I’ll clarify those with you as soon as I receive them. I just wanted to make sure you had a heads up before everything hit the fan. _

_Paige_

Armie swore under his breath, rereading Paige’s email for a second time, feeling just as overwhelmed by how quickly things were happening. He tried to steady his breathing as he could feel his heart thudding heavily in his chest. He typed out a quick reply to Paige, thanking her for her work and asking what next steps were on his end for preparing for this now incredibly complicated book tour, and went back to his text messages. He reopened up his thread with Timmy.

_I think my agent shit herself when she found out. She also quintupled my book tour based on that news alone_

Timmy’s reply was nearly instantaneous and Armie felt relief in having someone to vent to as he tried to wrap his arms around this overwhelming turn of events.

**Wait quintupled??!**

_Yes, that means fivefold_

**(Eye rolling emoji) I know what that means, old man. Just Jesus. That’s a lot**

_It’s basically Armie tours the entire country and even some flyover states_

**I’d be a groupie for that tour ;)**

_Thanks for the offer but I’ll have to pass. I think there will be plenty of groupies for me in Iowa City_

**WTF Iowa?**

_(screenshot of the tour)_

**Holy shit you weren’t kidding**

**At least it looks like you’ve got a little bit of down time**

_That’ll be filled with press shit for Reese’s book club_

**Fuck**

_You can say that again_

**Fuck**

_I didn’t mean literally, you punk_

**:)**

**Lucky for you, I’ll be in town for your NY dates. I’ll be first in line ;)**

_You’ll probably be the only person in line lol_

Armie sighed, his anxiety starting to take hold. There were _so_ many tour dates. So many people he was going to have to meet and talk about this book with. So many expectations that he doubted he could meet. He had lost control over this situation.

Realistically, he knew going into it that it would either go tits up and it would crash and burn or be somewhat successful. He had never accounted for something like THIS – this crushing scope of potential success and scrutiny that he had witnessed too many incredible musicians be swallowed whole by throughout the years. Armie knew he needed to take this risk, to come out of the shadows of the recording booth a bit, but he never expected to lose the semblance of control he had had entirely.

**You really need to give yourself more credit**

**Even though I’ve only heard what you read back at the event in New York, it was something special, Armie. So many authors would kill for an opportunity like this.**

**And I get it – having your work taken out of your hands is incredibly overwhelming. But they don’t do that for just anyone**

He paused to let the words sink in. How the hell Timmy had stumbled into his life and understood him nearly instantly had been putting him at a greater loss for words the more they continued to get to know each other.

_Thank you_

_I just can’t stand it when I lose control over my work. I can get really territorial and there’s not anything I can do in this situation besides ride it out and it’s incredibly off putting for me_

**You still have some control, Armie**

**You still control everything that you say and how you talk about the book. You may not be able to control where you are and how you do it, but they’re your words and people want to hear what you have to say about them**

Huh. He’d never thought about it like that before. He could feel how pleased his anxiety was at Timmy’s words and the realization that he could still own most of the narrative about his work.

_Stupidly enough I’ve never thought about it that way before_

**They say the first thing to go in old age is memory, but seems like you’re far past that**

_You little punk_

**(man with crown emoji)**

**You just don’t want to admit that I’m right**

_I’ll make sure they don’t allow you in to my New York events. No punks allowed_

**:(**

_…kidding_

**:)**

**Even if you weren’t I would’ve found my way in**

_…I don’t even want to know the logistics of what that would entail_

**Ooooo I think you do**

_I’m not taking the bait, Timmy._

**Ugh. You’re no fun when you’re grumpy, Daddy**

Armie bit his lip. This little shit.

_Timoth _ée_._

**Yesss?**

_You know exactly what you’re doing and you need to quit. Now._

_We have an agreement._

**Make me.**

_Timoth _ée_._

**Yes, Daddy?**

_Timoth _ée_. Stop. _

**But I don’t want to stop…**

Cursing again, Armie slammed his head back onto his pillow. Timmy never stopped flirting over their texts, even with his increasingly weaker and weaker pleas for him to stop. It only seemed to egg him on more, though he hadn’t gone this far since their very first conversation after the night that they met. Armie’s not sure if he is reacting like this because he knows how stressed out Armie is about this book tour or if he just felt like pressing his luck today.

Armie sat up on the side of his bed, the phone burning in his hand as he weighs his options, trying to ignore how his cock twitched in slight interest as he re-read the last few text messages. August and their time together in the studio with Abel was still over a month away. Armie rationally knew he needed to tamp down this situation before it spiraled out of control even further, but he had no resolve to do so today. He already felt like he had lost ownership over his life for the new few weeks and he just needed to own _something_. Specifically, Timmy.

_If you were a good boy you would stop when I told you to._

**…Daddy?**

_Oh baby boy, you know you’ve been bad. Don’t play coy with me._

_You’ve been a cocktease for weeks now to try and get your way, haven’t you?_

**I just can’t stop thinking about you, Daddy**

**Sometimes I have to put my hand around my throat just like you did to get off…**

_You need to control yourself, Timoth_ _ée_. _You know why we made that agreement, and August is still far away._

**But I need you**

Just that text alone smothered Armie. He felt slightly like he was suffocating. Every single time he tried to deny himself, haunting images of Timmy would pop up in his head. He desperately wanted to wait until after the recording was over, until there wasn’t a risk to either of their careers, to take care of this urge properly. But he was weak. He knew he needed to stick this one out – not only for their respective careers, but for Abel’s sanity.

_You need to behave, Timoth_ _ée_. _We both do. I know that you wouldn’t want to do anything to put Abel’s record in jeopardy and neither do I, so we need to get this under control._

**But Daddy!**

_No buts, Timoth_ _ée_. _We need to wait until after the record is done._

**(big eyes emoji)**

**You mean…**

_Yes._

_But we have to wait. I respect Abel too much to ever want to put him in a position like that and I would be damned if I ever did anything to compromise your career or credibility._

_Being known for fucking the songwriter would do just that. I’ve seen it happen before_

**You’re right, you’re right. Fuck, I just**

**I meant it when I said I can’t stop thinking about you**

_Let’s just make it to August and see how things go, okay? Does that seem like a fair compromise?_

**Yes**

**But I am serious about going to your book tour stops in the city**

_I’ll make sure misbehaving punks are allowed_

**:) Good. Otherwise Timmy’s plan of seduction would have to be executed**

_I don’t even want to know_

**Trench coat and black panties, duh. It’s how EVERYONE does it, Armie**

Armie choked while swallowing his spit, an image of Timmy slowly parting a long, tan trench coat coming to mind. He could practically see how his cock would be caught in the waistband of a pair of black, lacy panties, straining against its confines.

FUCK.

He scrubbed his face with his hands again, standing up to head to the bathroom to get ready for his meetings, willing the mental image away from his mind.

_Christ_

**No, this is Timmy you’re texting ;)**

_You little shit we just talked about this_

**Hmm looks like I’ll have to stock up on some new lacy panties for August. It seems like you’d be into that**

Armie groaned out loud, throwing his phone onto the bed and slamming the bathroom door shut.

He wasn’t going to make it to August.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armie is in for one hell of a summer lol.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


	5. Dreaming

Armie tightened the last knot at the bend in Timmy’s right knee, twisting the hemp rope up to slide it around the loops he left across his chest so he could secure his thighs in place. The quiet snick of the rope blended together with Timmy’s breathy moans and sighs as he tried to stay quiet, eyes fixated on Armie.

Having secured Timmy’s thigh in place and giving a good tug to ensure the knots will stay, Armie wove the end of the rope along the knots on his thigh, running his hand along his work, plucking the knots after he was finished. He looked at Timmy in absolute reverence. Diamonds of rope ran across his chest with his upper arms tied tight, his thighs spread wide and bound to the rope on his chest, leaving him exactly how Armie wanted him. His cock was thick and red, weeping slightly at the tip from the lack of attention Armie had paid it while he was busy tying Timmy up.

He pulled Timmy down closer to the end of the bed by the ropes at his knees, running his hands down his slim calves as he moved to stand in between Timmy’s spread legs. Armie could see the slight glint of precum on Timmy’s stomach, the sight coupled with how damned beautiful his boy looked in the ropes making him groan and grasp Timmy’s calves tightly, wrapping them behind his back.

“You look stunning,” he managed to get out, noting the way Timmy’s eyes glazed further over at the words, how he sunk slightly into the bonds instead of fighting against them.

A wicked grin spread over his face as he leaned over Timmy, taking his right nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, worrying it with his teeth immediately afterwards. A broken sob left Timmy’s mouth, Armie stopping his ministrations immediately.

“Baby boy, you know what the rules are.”

Timmy’s wide eyes stared up at him, his bottom lip turning dark pink from where it was caught between his teeth in a desperate attempt to be quiet. Armie grabbed the same nipple between his thumb and forefinger and twisted, testing to see if Timmy would break his rule again. He nearly bit through his bottom lip but he kept quiet. _Good_.

“I love it when you’re good for me, baby boy.” He bent down to lap at the nipple again before sucking it into his mouth, determined to leave a bruise around it. He could almost feel the moans caught in Timmy’s chest as he deepened his hold on his nipple, twisting the little peak around in his mouth until he was satisfied it would leave a mark. With one last, open mouthed suck, he stood back up to see how Timmy was doing.

His head was extended back, elongating his neck, the pale flesh on display spurring Armie to take his right hand and cup it gently, squeezing lightly along the sides so Timmy knew he was there. Timmy tilted his head up slightly, eyes glassy slits, betraying how far Timmy had slipped into subspace. Armie groaned, moving his hand up so his thumb could pull Timmy’s lips apart. His clever, wet tongue peeking out to chase after Armie’s fingers. He slid his thumb in further, meeting no resistance, and he let Timmy suckle it quietly as he decided his next move.

He shifted his hand around, shoving his pointer and middle finger into Timmy’s mouth.

“Suck, baby boy.”

He really didn’t need the command as he was already drooling around the new fingers, careful to wrap his teeth up, and lave his tongue along the edges of Armie’s fingers. Armie carefully pulled them out of his mouth, a small spit string connecting them for a moment before he leaned back and brought his hand near Timmy’s cock.

Bracketing Timmy’s head with his other arm, Armie scraped his teeth along Timmy’s neck, knowing that Timmy could feel his hand so close to exactly where he wanted it. Even in the ropes he could feel Timmy practically vibrating in want.

He pushed up on his arm, looking at Timmy’s face, his breath once again getting stuck in his throat like it did nearly every time he looked at Timmy. At how precious he was, and how inconceivable it seemed that Armie was the one that got to break him apart like this.

Armie nuzzled into Timmy’s neck again, inhaling deeply.

“You’ve been so good for me baby boy, so incredibly good.”

He could feel Timmy melt into the praise.

“Because of that, I’m going to give you a treat, because good boys get treats.”

He leaned back to make sure Timmy was still okay, a blissed-out expression meeting his face as Timmy bit his lip softly.

“I’m going to milk your prostate tonight. And that’s how you’ll come.”

Timmy’s head fell back, his back arching the slightest bit due to the bondage he was in. Armie could practically feel Timmy’s hole clenching even though he hadn’t slid his fingers into that tight heat yet.

“You’ve got to relax for me, baby. My fingers will be enough to milk you dry but only if you relax.”

He saw Timmy release a silent breath as he tried to calm down and sink further into his mind and his bonds.

“That’s it, my baby boy.”

Gathering some of the leftover lube along the edges of Timmy’s hole from earlier, Armie pushed the first finger in, seeking his prostate out immediately. Timmy’s heels digging into his back and the thrashing of his head told him he found what he was looking for, and he began to mercilessly prod his prostate, working Timmy up fast and hard. A second finger slid in easily as Timmy was still slightly stretched out from earlier, both fingers curving into his prostate at an increasingly faster rhythm.

“I want to hear you.”

A sob left Timmy’s mouth and he released his bottom lip that had been chewed nearly raw, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his hands clenched at the duvet cover underneath him. Armie increased the pace of his fingers, twisting them in deeper with each thrust, his other hand pulling on a diamond of rope on Timmy’s chest to slam him down even further.

The noises leaving Timmy’s mouth were unrecognizable as words and Armie knew he was getting closer, his rim starting to flutter around his fingers, desperately trying to pull him in deeper. Armie had been keeping him on edge for hours now and he knew how close to the edge Timmy had been for so long now. After a few more thrusts, Armie knew this was it.

“Come, baby boy. I need you to come for me.”

Timmy clenched up around him.

“Come, baby boy. That’s an order.”

Armie shot straight up in bed, gasping as his heart thudded in his chest. He felt warmth seeping in the front of his boxers, hot and sticky against his sweaty upper thighs. He groaned, shoving the sheets away from his lower body and hastily getting up so he didn’t have to order room service in the middle of the night.

Running his hand through his hair, he fumbled around for the bedside lamp to turn it on, the yellowed light highlighting the fact that Timmy was not in his bed nor anywhere near where he was right now. He peeled his boxers off, waddling to the bathroom to clean up and rinse his boxers off in the sink. Grabbing a clean pair, he put them on before sitting on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands.

It had been at least a decade since Armie had a wet dream. Yet this book tour was barely halfway through and he couldn’t stop. This was the third one in a week. _It must be the stress getting to me._

Realizing it was 2 AM, Armie grabbed his phone, tugging it off of his charger, and scrolling through a few notifications he had gotten so far that night. Ignoring all of the emails from Reese’s team about the Q&A he was doing the next day, he was surprised to see a text from Timmy so late at night.

**Please remind me to never have coffee after 4 PM. I’m fucking WIRED (crazy emoji)**

_When are you not is the real question_

Armie was equally as surprised when he phone buzzed nearly immediately after sending that text, at first forgetting that Timmy was in London for the week.

**Hey. Just because you’re an old man doesn’t mean you need to be so rude to me all of the time**

**Also why the fuck are you up? Aren’t you on central time right now?**

_I keep on having all of these crazy dreams._

_I also never sleep well the first night in a new hotel room, and all of the hotel rooms I’ve been in lately have been one night only stays_

**Yikes**

**Anything I can do to help?**

Armie groaned to himself. _If only…_ He shook his head before replying.

_No, not really._

_It’s just been a long and hard book tour so far and it’s barely halfway through_

**I can think of some other things that are hard and long and may relieve your stress ;)**

_Timmy_

**Wow not even a Timothée** **today! You must be tired as fuck**

_It’s just non-stop. And I’ve got some Facebook live shit for Reese today and I’m not prepared_

**You’ll kill it, like always**

**You’ve been doing so well so far, the reception that I’ve seen has been incredible from your fans**

_…You’ve been following the tour?_

**Uh yeah, duh. Always on the lookout for potential blackmail situations LOL**

_…now something else to worry about ha_

**Oh come on, you’re doing great**

**You’re halfway to NYC aka the best stops on your tour cause I’ll be there**

_Mhm_

**Try to sound more enthused, Armand**

_(thumbs up emoji)_

**Wow Daddy is SO grumpy today**

**I’ll leave you to masturbate and go back to bed then with that attitude**

_You have no idea_

**?**

Armie paused. He knew he wasn’t capable of thinking rationally right now, between the strain and stress of the book tour and sleepless nights, but all he wanted to do was give in to whatever this thing was between them. This intoxication he had with Timmy was starting to spin out of control. It seemed like lately every glimpse of a mop of dark curls or a tall lanky figure was Timmy, and the crushing disappointment he felt every time he was proven wrong was starting to hurt. The more he spoke to Timmy and got to know him – beyond the wicked teases and long limbs – he was becoming more and more enraptured with him. Armie’s not sure if he’s ever felt like this before.

He knows he would be crossing a line today that he set out for himself – for the both of them. But he was weak and just wanted to give in. Having the distance between them made it seem okay, even though the voice in the back of his head was warning him of what would happen once they saw each other again. Because that was no longer a maybe, he was definitely seeing Timmy again. Many, many, many times again, if he had his way.

_I can’t even masturbate to fall asleep anymore because I keep on waking up from wet dreams_

**Oh ! Oh you’ve been having those kinds of dreams…**

**Any chance I might be in them? ;)**

_Timmy…_

**So that’s a yes**

**What am I doing?**

Armie’s rational side kicked in and was screaming at him to backtrack somehow.

_Timmy I’m not going to say anything more about my dreams. It’s probably just from all of the stress_

**Ugh you’re such a tease**

_That’s rich coming from you_

**I never knew a Daddy could be such a tease before meeting you**

Armie’s blood ran ice cold. Just the thought of Timmy with someone else made the veins in his neck stand out in anger, his free hand clenching in a fist. Timmy was HIS.

Another text lit up his screen.

**;)**

He dropped his phone onto the bed, trying to put distance between himself and Timmy. He scrubbed a hand over his face, knowing he would overreact if he responded right this second. He could become possessive so easily and the last thing he wanted to do was act just like he had and risk pushing Timmy away.

Staring at the closed blinds of the window in his hotel room, he felt that familiar tug towards his journal, bits and pieces of new songs that have been trying to get his attention over the past couple of days coming back up to the surface. He got up and went to his backpack, knowing that if he couldn’t tire himself out from this that he would at least be productive with his insomnia. Fishing his journal out, he sat down in the desk chair and clicked on the lamp. With images of pale limbs, honeyed lips, and messy curls in his head, he got to work.

\---

“So our next question is from Tracy from Louisville, Kentucky!”

Armie smiled and nodded at the camera in his laptop as if Tracy from Louisville, Kentucky, was asking him the question in person. He tried to focus on the questions being asked, thankful for the to go cup of coffee he had snagged from the diner around the corner after breakfast as his fatigue was making it hard to concentrate.

“She wants to know what other hobbies you have besides writing?”

Armie laughed at that one. “Well, as a surprise, another of my hobbies actually does involve writing, but writing songs, not books. I also really enjoy going to cooking classes and art museums.”

“Wow that’s pretty high brow,” Emily, the woman from Reese’s team who was interviewing him over Facebook Live, responded.

“I mean, watching Netflix shouldn’t be considered a hobby as everyone else does it.”

Emily laughed as Armie noticed several laughing emojis line the bottom of the Facebook Live video screen, “That’s a fair point.”

“Ok y’all, we’re nearing the end of the time that we have with Armie today, so we’ll only be able to ask a few more questions!”

“Ruby from Minneapolis wants to know if you have plans for a second book.”

“That’s classified information,” Armie quipped.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

“Nah I’m joking. I really intended _Dreaming in Crema_ to be a standalone story with no sequels or anything. As much as I loved writing those characters and had so many ideas for their storylines, I don’t have any plans at the moment to write about them further.”

“I sure I’m speaking for everyone in saying how I’m definitely kind of disappointed to hear that. Maybe you’ll change your mind?”

“Maybe,” Armie shrugged, grinning at the video feed.

“Sounds like we’ll have to take that up with his editor, y’all.” Armie laughed at the comments he saw pop up in response to that, shaking his head slightly.

“Ok second to last question! This comes from Timmy in London.”

Armie nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. _Of fucking course_.

“Timmy wants to know what inspired you to write _Dreaming in Crema_ – whether it was a personal experience or based off of someone you know?”

Armie shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts to form a response. “Leave the hard questions until the end, huh?” He chuckled before responding.

“Inherently, anything I write is based off of an experience – whether it’s one I’ve had directly or have experience indirectly, through friends and loved ones. I don’t think it would be authentic to try and write about things that you haven’t felt yourself in some way, shape, or form. So, the answer is yes and no. It’s a collage of experiences and personality traits that I’ve experienced and have or what I’ve seen in others.”

“Interesting! Alright Armie, last question of the Q&A! Are you ready for it?”

“If it’s easy to answer, sure,” Armie joked.

Emily laughed along, “What’s the one thing you’re hoping that someone takes away with them after reading _Dreaming in Crema_?”

Armie contemplated this for a quick moment. “As much as I hate for books to have some sort of moral lesson at the end of them, I would say that I hope a reader can just connect and see some part of themselves or a situation they’re going through in these characters. Even though I created these characters, they belong to each reader in a unique way and I would hate to complicate how someone could connect to this book by telling them what to think about it.”

“I can say I felt incredibly invested in some of these characters while I was reading and wanting to give them advice on what they were doing.”

Armie laughed again, “See? I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Alright y’all, thanks so much for tuning in for our Q&A today with our book club author of the month, Armie Hammer. And most importantly thanks to Armie for taking time out of his incredibly busy book tour to chat with us! Be sure to check out the other dates in the comment below and say hi if he’s coming through your city!”

Waving his hand at his camera, he waited until the live feed was disconnected and everything was closed out before putting his head down on the desk in sheer exhaustion. He had no more commitments until tomorrow and felt like he could finally breathe deeply for the first time in days, especially after how well the Q&A had gone.

His phone buzzed near his head with a message from Paige, congratulating him and telling him to get some more sleep. He responded and then decided to reply to Timmy.

_Why are you so obsessed with me?_

Finally finding the energy to move to the bed to take a nap, he promptly passed out, succumbing to more dreams of Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure there's an inverse correlation between Armie's sanity and the length of his book tour lol. Thanks for all of the incredibly sweet comments!! It means so much.


	6. French Press

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked it for the third time this minute and sighed, shoving it back down into his pocket when he saw that there were no new text messages. He began pacing around the small back room, nerves starting to get the best of him. Even though this was the second to last stop on his book tour, Armie hadn’t been able to master his pre-spectacle nerves.

But this time it wasn’t just solely his normal nerves; Timmy was mixed up in everything. After a delayed flight where he had to miss the Brooklyn event, Armie wasn’t even sure if he was going to make it today. And while this _(Friendship? Connection?)_ was still so new, Armie hadn’t been honest with himself about how much it meant to him that Timmy had promised that he would be there.

Armie sighed again, opening up his water bottle to take a swig, before deciding to sit on the chair in the back room and putting his head between his hands. His leg started to bounce with nerves as the inner doubts he had been trying to suppress started to creep back in.

_Timmy wouldn’t stand me up._

_…Would he?_

Cursing under his breath, Armie tried to rationalize the doubt that kept on swirling around inside of him. Considering how many times Timmy had brought up the New York events to Armie entirely on his own, Armie rationally knew that Timmy would do everything he could to try and make it today. But he couldn’t stop his inner critic from weighing in, creeping into the foreground and pushing Armie around.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, realizing he had worried away quite a large chunk of time and his event was going to start in about 20 minutes. Breathing in and out deeply, he tried to center himself and get his shit together before this meet and greet started. After a few moments he felt slightly clear headed – enough to realize that Paige was nowhere to be found.

Armie groaned. Of all the fucking days for even Paige to be late. He stood up to try and find the staff member who had set him up in the room earlier when the door flew open and Paige suddenly appeared in the door frame.

She was soaking wet, water streaming off of her jacket as she shifted it carefully off of her shoulders, hanging it on the back of another chair in the room.

Armie was trying to stifle his laughs, earning a sharp glare from Paige when she heard him snickering to himself. Normally incredibly buttoned up and punctual, Paige looked like she had swum through the Hudson on her way over here and Armie could feel how pissed off she was without her having to say a single word.

“You know, you could’ve taken a taxi across the Hudson instead of swimming it.”

Paige’s eyes narrowed and Armie held his hands up in defense, a smile still stuck to his face, momentarily forgetting all of the anxiety that was chewing him up earlier.

“How are you dry?”

Armie’s brow scrunched in confusion.

“What do you mean. It was just a light rain when I was heading over here earlier and I grabbed a taxi no problem.”

Paige rolled her eyes, “Lucky you. Some freak summer thunderstorm formed and it’s a fucking monsoon outside. Traffic is at a standstill and I had to get out of my cab and walk to make it on time, hence why it looks like I – as you so eloquently put it – just stepped out of the Hudson.”

Paige continued, “We should probably delay the start of the event for a few minutes to give people some time to come in late given the weather.”

Armie’s eyes widened. In their short history of working together, Paige was a stickler for timing and berated Armie for being even a minute later to something. The weather must be awful if even she is suggesting to start the meet and greet later than planned. His gut twisted at the thought that Timmy was probably stuck out in this mess.

Paige had finished wringing the water out of her hair into a trash can and had slapped it into a bun when she stopped and looked up at the clock in the room.

“It’s about 5 ‘til. We should probably go out there anyway and you should schmooze with the bookstore owner for a bit.”

Armie rolled his eyes before gesturing for Paige to lead the way out of the room.

\- - -

Even with the delayed start, people were still trickling into the bookstore after the Q&A portion of the event had wrapped up, leading Armie to promise that he’d sit there until everyone had a signed book. He smiled at the cheers he earned from the crowd at this, feeling it go stale when he didn’t see Timmy’s mop of curls anywhere in site.

His smile pulled a bit tighter as he dove into the signing, posing for pictures and chatting with some of his more enthusiastic fans, trying to shove down the growing disappointment as more and more people passed by the table and he still hadn’t seen Timmy.

As the last person in line left, clutching their newly signed book to their chest, Armie leaned back in the chair and popped his knuckles. He glanced over at Paige.

“It looks like the weather lightened up some, so maybe stay for a few more minutes in case there are any more stragglers?”

Armie gave her a thumbs-up, then proceeded to fish his phone out of his pocket to kill the remaining time. Scrolling through the notifications, he didn’t see a single one from Timmy and sighed. He steeled his face, knowing the refuge of the minibar in his hotel room was still several hours and a dinner meeting away. He began to slog through his inbox to try and keep his mind in the present moment.

A couple of email responses later, he heard footsteps approaching his table. Assuming it was Paige, he kept on typing to finish the sentence he was in the middle of writing.

“Still got any books left to sign?”

Armie started, recognizing that voice even though he had only heard it in person once.

Tearing his eyes away from his phone, he looked up and met Timmy’s face. He was panting like he was out of breath, droplets of water clinging to the ends of some of his wet curls, the rest looking like they had been hastily pushed back away from his face by his hands. Armie could feel his jaw drop open as he slowly comprehended that Timmy was actually there, standing in front of him. He didn’t have to imagine it anymore. He felt stunned, pinned down by his green eyes, hardly able to look away to note how Timmy was worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth, the edges going white because of the pressure.

Timmy quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head, an impish grin spreading over his face at Armie’s inability to speak or even move. Feeling a hot blush rise up his cheeks, Armie looked down at the table, intensely studying his hands as his brain got back online.

_Book. Right. For Timmy. Fuck._

Armie scrambled around slightly, his hands scattering over the top of the table before he finally located the stack of books. Taking one off of the top, he shoved his phone out of the way and struggled to uncap the Sharpie before cracking open the book to the title page. Taking a deep breath, he dared to look back up at Timmy, knowing the moment that he did, all of the air would rush out of his body.

Timmy grinned back at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

Yep, Armie definitely forgot how to breathe. And Armie was also an idiot. How could he have forgotten the exact shade of emerald his eyes were, or how delicate the curve of his nose was? Armie felt like his memory of Timmy did an injustice to the reality standing before him.

“Do you really need me to spell out my name for you?”

At least his eromenos was still the cheeky little punk that he was growing quite fond of.

“I was planning to write it out phonetically for kicks but if you so insist…” Armie trailed off, noting how Timmy’s eyes narrowed slightly even though he never lost the hint of the smile on his face.

He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, leaning back on his heels to survey Armie from a slight angle.

“You better not shortcut me a true dedication, Hammer. I want exactly what all of your other fans get.”

Armie smiled, the words coming to mind as he looked at the creamy blank space of the title page. Scribbling quickly, he finished with his signature and closed the book before Timmy could lay a hand on it.

“No reading it until after you leave.”

Timmy stopped the grabbing motions he was making with his hands to cock his head at Armie in displeasure. Armie simply met it with a grin, glad to have pulled it together enough to form actual sentences and gave the book to Timmy. He swiped it out of Armie’s hand quickly, bundling it tightly to his chest like it was something precious.

Armie looked behind Timmy and seeing no one, had his second brilliant thought of the day.

“Hey Paige.”

He could feel her head swivel around, already analyzing the dynamic between him and Timmy and filing it away for later.

“When is our dinner with Edward?”

“Please hold.”

Timmy’s face was washed with slight confusion at his question. Armie held up a finger in a waiting motion and turned around to look at Paige.

“It’s at 7.”

Armie found his phone and hit the lock button, realizing it was only 5 o’clock.

“Paige do you mind if I take off and meet up with you at the restaurant? It doesn’t look like anyone else is here for the signing.”

“As long as you’re not late for this dinner or so help me God I will have your head served on a platter. Set an alarm, please, Armand.”

Armie grinned at Paige, giving her another thumbs-up before turning back to Timmy.

“I’ve just got to grab my jacket from the back, but there’s a coffee shop downstairs if you want to dry off for a bit?”

The smile that lit up Timmy’s face pulled at something deep inside of Armie. He tried to ignore how stupidly _good_ it felt just to receive a single fucking smile.

“Wait here, okay?”

Timmy nodded as Armie rushed off to the back room to grab his jacket. Seeing Paige’s jacket and bag as well, he grabbed those for her before practically sprinting out of the room.

After placing Paige’s belongings by her chair, where she was still deeply engrossed with her phone and waved him off without barely looking up, Armie turned and walked back over to Timmy. He couldn’t help the smile that suddenly crept onto his face when he saw him standing there.

“Shall we?”

“Monsieur, lead the way” Timmy motioned with the arm not occupied with clutching Armie’s book to his chest, shuffling behind Armie as he threaded them through the bookstore to go downstairs to the coffee shop.

After pointing Timmy towards a table in the corner, he ordered them a French Press, making sure to glance back at the table to make sure Timmy wasn’t reading the dedication in his book while waiting on their coffee to be brewed.

His green eyes seemed hauntingly brighter in the slats of stormy light coming through the high-set windows. Armie nearly dropped one of the coffee mugs he was setting down on the table because he couldn’t pull himself away.

Once he was sitting with his cup of coffee, Armie took the moment to greedily study Timmy’s face again, trying to soak in as many details as possible that he missed when meeting Timmy for the first time. After studying the swoop of his downcast eyelashes for the tenth time, he realized that Timmy was ripping open yet another packet of sugar.

“You want some coffee with that sugar?” Armie commented, noticing the pile of empty packets that was stacking up next to his mug.

“I just switched off of Splenda, cut me some slack.”

Armie snorted, taking a sip of his black coffee as he continued to study Timmy.

Twisting his spoon around the edges of his mug for the final time, Timmy took it out and set it on top of his pile of sugar wrappers before wrapping his slender hands around the warm mug.

“I’m so sorry I was so late today.”

Armie waved him off, “You’re fine.”

Timmy sighed, “But seriously, I’m so sorry. And I’m also never flying Delta again – fuck those guys.”

“They are pretty terrible.”

“But the thing is everything that happened today wasn’t even their fault! Well, my flight being fucked up was their fault. Obviously. But the dude running into me and knocking my phone straight into the biggest puddle I’ve ever seen while I was trying to get a cab at JFK is also at fault. Also, the fucking rain – I was on the bridge for a fucking hour! An hour, Armie! By the time I had gotten back to my place I was already late for your Q&A,” Timmy shifted in his seat, trying to mask how worked up he actually was over the entire situation.

One of the knots in Armie’s chest loosened upon hearing Timmy’s explanation. _Can’t text someone if your phone is fucked up, Armie._

“Luckily my place isn’t too far from here but that obviously went as well as the rest of today,” Timmy sighed while gesturing up and down at his wet clothing, giving Armie the perfect opportunity to slowly rake his eyes along his slim form.

Timmy caught on and a slight blush formed high on his cheeks as he rolled his eyes.

“Looked your fill yet?”

“Not even close.”

Timmy’s eyes darkened slightly but he still had the gall to kick at Armie’s foot underneath their table. Armie took the opportunity to pin Timmy’s foot against one of the table legs, running his ankle slowly up Timmy’s foot until their bare skin touched, Timmy’s fingers tightening until the knuckles were white around the handle of his mug at that simple touch.

Smirking, Armie dragged his foot back to his side of the table keeping eye contact with Timmy the entire time.

“I’ll take that as you accepting my apology.”

Armie laughed, shaking his head at Timmy as they both took another sip of coffee. What was it about this kid that made Armie so at ease? Normally if a partner of his was late, Armie would’ve overreacted and let his anxiety get the better of him, convincing him that they were late on purpose. Maybe it was because Timmy was being sincere – Armie could tell right off the bat that he wasn’t trying to bullshit him in any way and that he was genuinely torn up for almost missing Armie’s event.

Or, an even scarier possibility, is that Armie trusted him already. Hell, it’s the second time – first time sober – they’ve been together in person. There’s no way Armie could trust him. Armie frowned at himself, taking another sip of coffee at how wrong his thoughts felt. He tried to brush it away to focus on Timmy, knowing he was talking to Armie but he wasn’t taking in any of his words, too lost in his own thoughts to truly focus.

It’s probably just the hormones talking since they haven’t fucked yet is all Armie’s mind could come up with, the excuse sounding paltry even to him.

He realized Timmy was looking at him, seemingly waiting on a response, his eyes slightly tilted in concern.

“Shit could you repeat that?”

Timmy’s eyes flickered down, wrenching Armie’s stomach that he might have upset him.

“I’m sorry T, I’m so exhausted from this damn book tour. I promise I’m much more engaging at conversation when I’ve slept for more than three or four hours a night.”

“You’re almost done though, right?”

Armie nodded, “Yup. Just another day of interviews here tomorrow, Boston the day after that, then I’m free.”

“Then after that?”

He knew Timmy was fishing for something, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Then I’ve got two weeks to get my shit together before I’m in the studio with Abel. I’ve started some songs but none of them are done, and I refuse to go in with some half-baked bullshit for him.”

“Gonna hole up in a studio here for that?”

Armie shook his head, “Nah I’ll be back in LA. It’s been far too long since I’ve slept in my own bed.”

Timmy slumped down a bit at that response, “Oh.”

“Timmy what’s wrong.”

He crossed his arms and looked at the side, his profile striking in the early evening light.

“You’ll be cooped up at the studio with us in under a month. I promise you’ll get sick of me within a day or two.”

Timmy’s leg started bouncing slightly, his head shaking a little before he turned back to look at Armie, unable to hide his disappointment and embarrassment. He grasped at his coffee mug before muttering, “I just figured we would’ve had maybe a day or two to hang out here beforehand.”

Guilt strangled Armie at Timmy’s reaction even though he had no clue Timmy had wanted to see him again beyond his book signings. His innermost self was screaming at him to do something to comfort Timmy, but he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just up and change his schedule like that; he had work he desperately had to get done if Abel was going to have any songs to sing and being around Timmy for two weeks would be _incredibly_ distracting. He cursed internally, wishing the solution could be as simple as changing his flights.

He reached out his hand to brush his knuckle against Timmy’s before dragging his hand down his wrist to grasp it lightly, thumbing at his pulse point. He could see Timmy’s nearly full body shutter at the touch and feel his leg start to slow down from its anxious bounce.

“I didn’t mean to assume anything I just thought-“

“You have nothing to feel sorry about, T.”

His eyes glanced up at Armie’s face before fixating on Armie’s thumb moving across his wrist. After a beat, Armie moved his hand off of Timmy’s wrist and leaned across the small table, taking Timmy’s chin in his hand to tilt his face up towards his.

He ran his palm along Timmy’s jawline to cup his cheek, “Trust me when I say I would rather spend these next two weeks with you.”

Timmy sighed into his palm, his face smoothing out some of the tension it had held as he leaned into Armie’s palm.

“But if I was trying to finish these songs here, just knowing you were a neighborhood away? Fuck Timmy, I would get nothing done.”

“But I could be good for you.”

Armie swore silently under his breath as Timmy looked up at him. He knew Timmy had submissive tendencies but seeing it written across his face was a revelation. Even sitting here, Armie could feel how badly Timmy wanted to please him, nearly vibrating with the need of it consuming him.

“You and I both know that’s exactly what wouldn’t be happening.”

Timmy shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, his eyes slightly hooded from the light teasing.

The alarm on Armie’s phone went off, reminding him of the dinner with his publishers that he was going to be late for if he stayed much longer.

“Fuck.”

“Is it time for your dinner?”

Armie sighed and nodded, turning the alarm on his phone off before polishing off his cup of coffee. He stood up and waited for Timmy to finish, silently following him out of the book store.

They both paused outside of the book store, not quite sure how to leave things after this meeting. Timmy gave in and stepped closer to Armie, wrapping his arms around his torso to hug him goodbye. Shuttering at the feel of his lithe body pressed against his, Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy’s upper body, pulling him even closer. Timmy pressed his signed book into Armie’s back as he clung on tighter in response.

After a beat, Timmy started to loosen his grip, a small whine leaving Armie’s throat. Armie could feel Timmy’s smirk against his neck as Timmy held on lightly at the sides of his waist, his mouth slowly ghosting up to his ear.

“Bye Daddy,” Timmy whispered.

Armie’s mouth dropped open in shock as Timmy quickly disentangled himself, waved, and walked off, leaving Armie reeling on the sidewalk.

\- - -

The moment Timmy got back to his apartment and had rebolted the door, he set the book down on his makeshift kitchen island, nearly ripping the cover off in his haste to see what Armie had written.

_To T,_

_The biggest stan I’ll ever have._

_~~Daddy~~ Armie Hammer_

Timmy groaned, reread the note, and groaned again.

He picked up his new phone, thankful that he decided to get it fixed after leaving the book store.

**I’m not stanning you**

_Liar liar (pants and fire emoji)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw some Greek terminology at y'all this week, since I'm making Armie cultured af. Did anyone catch it?
> 
> My next update may be a bit slow! A friend of mine is coming to visit later this week, so it might be a longer wait until the next chapter is posted. As always, thanks again for the incredibly kind comments!


	7. Tracking Demos

“Damn, Hammer.”

Armie couldn’t read into Abel’s tone of voice at all. He had his arms tented on his knees, covering his mouth as he stared at Abel flipping through some of the songs he had brought over to the studio.

Having shuffled through them all, he sat back in his chair and fixed Armie with an unreadable stare as he took a hit from the joint in his fingers. He let the smoke trickle out of his mouth.

“You’re into some freaky shit, aren’t you?”

Armie spluttered, nearly choking on thin air. His reaction eliciting a deep, rumbling laugh out of Abel. He leaned over to pat Armie on the back.

“You’re tense as fuck, you sure you don’t want a hit?”

Shaking his head no, Armie got his breathing back under control after being completely thrown off balance by Abel’s question. The aforementioned man was still laughing silently, leaning back further in his chair as he picked a few songs out of the pile.

“You find some stuff you want to work with?” Armie finally found his words again.

Abel nodded, passing the songs he picked over to Armie for his approval.

“Some of these were definitely my favorites as well,” Armie responded. He tapped the papers into order on his knee before setting them aside from the rejected songs on the table.

“Going back to more of a Trilogy vibe?”

Abel shrugged, “We’ll see what happens when I get in the booth.”

“That’s fair.”

Armie moved to stand up, knowing that he wouldn’t be needed in the studio until tomorrow after Abel met with his producer about these new songs.

“Wait a minute.”

Scrunching his brows slightly in confusion, Armie turned around to look at Abel, “I thought you were meeting with your producer now?”

“I am, but that can wait another minute.”

Armie shrugged, sitting back down to look at Abel as he finished off the blunt, setting the remnants in a glass dish on the table between them.

“What are your intentions with Timmy?”

For a second time that day, Armie found himself agape and at an absolute loss for words. He remembered to draw his mouth closed from where it had fallen open in shock.

“W-  wh- what?” Armie finally managed to stutter out.

Abel lightly ran a hand over his face before leaning forward in his chair, shifting closer to Armie.

“You heard me, Armie.”

His face flushed red from embarrassment, incredibly flustered that Abel of all people might have known of whatever this thing is between himself and Timmy.

“I mean I’m just getting to know him, he seems like a great kid.”

“In a friendly way, of course,” Armie stuttered out, so unsure of himself.

Abel tilted his head, slitting his eyes for a brief second before they reverted back to their lazy stare.

“You know the day after your event that I brought him to in New York, he practically excavated my brain for whatever information I had about you.”

Armie felt another wave of flush wash over him.

“Oh.”

Pressing his palms into the tops of his thighs, he let this new bit of information sink in.

“Look, you know I don’t care what you get up to. But T is really special.”

Armie looked at Abel in confusion, waiting for him to continue, inner chaos overtaking his thoughts of what that could even begin to mean.

“He’s like a light, Armie. He draws people in just because of who he innately is.”

Abel pauses for a moment, nudging the glass dish around with his finger.

“He’s seen me through some shit, man, in a way that most of my other friends couldn’t have done.”

Armie grew brave as his confusion started to become tinged with jealousy over the connection that they may have.

“What do you mean?”

Abel continued, “Look, just be careful with him. I don’t want to speak on his behalf but just don’t fuck things up.”

His brow snarled further into itself in confusion as Abel stood up and motioned Armie into a hug. He warily stood up to meet Abel’s gesture. After a clasping hug with a pat on his back, Abel stood back and smiled at him before sitting back down in his chair.

Feeling like he had just been dismissed from the principal’s office, Armie grabbed his backpack and turned to leave.

“Treat him right, Hammer,” Abel waved him out of the studio.

Armie made it back to his car in an absolute haze, still reeling from the entire conversation he had just experienced with Abel. He shook his head to try and clear it, reaching for his phone while doing so to shoot off a quick message to Timmy.

_Abel is either the smartest or the weirdest fucking person I’ve ever met._

He decided to send another one to Nick and Liz’s group chat.

_I think The Weeknd just tried to have a dad on a prom night talk with me. I need a fucking drink._

Liz’s reply was near instantaneous.

**We’re at Lucky Bar, swing on by with that tea!**

\- - -

Finally picking his beer up after narrating a play-by-play of his conversation with Abel, Armie was finally able to take a drink as Nick and Liz stared at him with wide eyes.

“This kid must really be in his feelings about you.”

Liz rolled her eyes, “Nick you have got to cut down on how much Drake you’re listening to.”

“Let me live my life and my private Spotify sessions how I choose, Liz.”

“Yeah, Liz,” Armie chimed in, “Nick is the sole reason why Drake hit a billion streams, you’ve gotta commend that type of dedication.”

Both of them snickered, even Liz joining in on the banter before honing back in.

“He’s coming to the studio for this album, right?”

Armie nodded his head yes. He could almost see the exact gears turning in Liz’s head while she was asking the question.

“I’d pay to be a fly on that wall,” Nick spoke before snorting into his drink, exchanging a knowing look with Liz.

Armie could only roll his eyes in response. “I really just need to fuck him out of my system a few times and be done with it, but I don’t want to do anything to fuck up the studio dynamic so I just need to wait a few more weeks.”

Liz and Nick just stared at him for a long, uncomfortable moment.

“Dude, pull your head out of your ass.”

As he was about to defend himself, Nick cut him off again, “Armie just, no. Fucking your way out of this situation is not going to happen, especially not after the straight up threat that Abel just laid down for you.”

Liz cut in, “He showed up to your book signing, right? Even though he had that awful travel day and showed up soaking wet from running through a thunderstorm just to see _you_.”

Armie nodded, sensing the trap that his friends were leading him into, closer to the truth that he has been trying to avoid for the last couple of weeks.

“He clearly really likes you, Armie, and I’d bet money that you like him as well.”

Armie rolled his eyes again, causing Liz to throw her hands up in the air.

“You’re so fucking obtuse sometimes, Armie, and only because you choose to be.”

 Armie sighed and slung back the rest of his beer. _Fuck today_. The last thing he needed after Abel’s strange psychoanalysis of himself was Liz trying to help fix him once again, and Nick just goading her on.

Nick sighed, twirling his straw around the inside edge of his drink, “The next time I want to hear Timmy’s name is whenever you’ve finally made up your mind about how you feel about him, Armie, so tuck your temper tantrum back up and get another beer.”

Making eye contact with Armie and seeing that he would acquiesce to his request, Nick continued, “Now to the good shit.” He paused for dramatic effect “We finally found out that the one Art Director everyone hates was stealing people’s lunches because fucking Laura bugged our fridge with a camera to catch the perpetrator this week.”

\- - -

Armie dragged his eyes away from the Queer Eye episode he was watching to reach for his phone.

**If you’ve ever gotten high with him, you’d know he’s like fucking Yoda’s protegee**

He snorted to himself before replying to Timmy’s text.

_Well the Force is definitely strong with him_

**LOL! Guessing the first day in the studio was interesting?**

_You could say that_

**And?**

_I mean it was fine. He’s using some of the songs that I wrote so that was good_

**(high five emojis) That’s huge news!!**

_Thanks, T_

_:)_

**Wow way to stay humble. I would’ve been flipping out if someone like Abel liked something that I made.**

_You forget that I’ve been doing this for years, so that kind of rejection is part of the process to me now for the most part_

**Could never forget how old and wise you are, Daddy ;)**

_Timmy._

**I can’t wait to hear them**

_I won’t tell you which ones were mine_

**:(**

**But that’s no fun!**

_It’s fun for me haha_

**And you call me the brat**

_Takes one to know one_

**Whatever**

**ANYWAYS**

**I think my flight gets in tomorrow superrrr late :(**

_Ouch_

**Yeah no kidding**

**And Abel wants me in the studio first thing the next day**

Armie rolled his eyes at that.

_T, “first thing” for Abel means like noon. You’ll survive_

**Oh. Huh that’s chill**

_Lol you’ll be fine_

_I’ll just bring an extra coffee for you if you’re going to be a diva about it_

**Wow my Daddy is gonna take such good care of me :)**

_Don’t get used to it_

\- - -

Armie’s knee was silently bouncing from nerves, the simple action doing absolutely nothing to tear his eyes away from his phone and the lack of Timmy in the studio. It was barely noon but Armie had been on edge since the night before, unable to sleep with Timmy constantly plaguing his mind. He swore he had woken up to his whisper of “Daddy” still wrapped around his ear drum from the last time he had seen Timmy on that sidewalk in the city.

“Hey Armie, can you take a look at this?”

Armie got up to walk over to the mixing boards where Abel was working with his producer to pace out the chorus he was about to demo. He didn’t even notice the door softly opening and Timmy slinking into the room.

After wrestling with the words for a few minutes, they got the chorus to a good starting place for Abel to start tracking some vocals. Standing up from his hunch over the boards, he felt like his breath was stolen as he saw Timmy standing by the couch, regarding him with a quiet smile in his eyes. Armie wondered to himself if he would always feel breathless whenever he looked at Timmy.

“T! Welcome to the best coast!”

Garnering a laugh out of the assembled crew, Abel stood up to embrace Timmy before heading back into the recording booth.

Armie walked over to Timmy to embrace him in a hug before he pulled back to motion to Timmy to be quiet with a finger over his lips. Abel didn’t like people talking too much while he was recording vocals just in case the sound interfered in any way.

They sat down, side by side on the couch, a slow warmth engulfing Armie’s leg by the feeling of Timmy’s lithe thigh pressed against his. Timmy had a bright grin stretched across his face, his eyes nearly squeezed close, as he waved hi at Armie in lieu of being able to speak right now. Armie knocked his thigh further into Timmy’s in response, feeling his entire body flush in response to the physical contact.

Before turning back to tweaking the lyrics of another song that Abel had gone over with him earlier in the day, he grabbed the cup of coffee meant for Timmy off of the table and put it into his hands. He could practically feel Timmy vibrating in happiness as his fingers lingered on where Timmy’s hands met the coffee cup, before he pulled himself away and back into the music.

\- - -

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the club with us tonight, T?”

Timmy laughed once again, continuing to wave off the group hungry to get out of the studio after a successful day of tracking demos.

“I’m sure, Abel. I got in so late last night I don’t know what fucking time zone I’m in right now.”

“Your loss, T!” A collective shrug seemed to emanate from the group as they finally accepted that he wouldn’t be joining them.  

Armie had finally tossed his last pen into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Yo Hammer, make sure he gets back in one piece.”

Armie saluted the retreating back of Abel as the door to the studio finally closed.

He turned to Timmy, trying to ignore the rapidly thickening tension in the room now that they were alone together and to keep his eyes away from Timmy’s lips.

“So! First day in a studio down in the books. What did you think?”

Timmy shrugged, starting to gather up his own supplies. “Not as exciting as I thought it would be.”

Armie laughed at that, a smile lingering on his face as he watched Timmy stack everything back into his bag.

“Yeah, it’s a lot of sitting around and waiting for inspiration to strike.”

“And weed.”

“You’re a quick learner, T.”

A small smile curled onto Timmy’s face as he continued to pile things into his bag.

“Jesus did you move in here or what?”

“You know, Armie, some of us just landed barely 24 hours ago so some of us may or may not have overpacked.”

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Armie continued to watch as it seemed like Timmy had finally gotten all of his belongings together.

“I have a hunch you’re normally this disorganized.”

Timmy flipped him off in reply, causing Armie to laugh again.

“Ok you little punk, let’s get out of here.”

Armie began to lead Timmy out of studio, winding down the hallway to get to the parking lot.

“Do you want a lift back to your hotel?”

Timmy nodded, tucking a strand of loose hair back behind his ear before sliding into the front seat.

The drive was a blur for Armie. He felt almost intoxicated by the feel of Timmy in such a contained space. All he wanted to do was reach over and just touch him but he held himself back, his knuckles white with the effort to restrain his constant urges.

Somehow, they made it back to his hotel without incident, Armie pulling into the driveway by the main entrance before putting his car in park.

“So, this is me.”

Armie dared to look over at Timmy, his green eyes somehow illuminated by the yellowed overhead light in the inside of his car, the rest of him melting into the edges of the thick night air.

Timmy leaned over to give Armie a hug after unlatching his seatbelt, taking a moment to run his hand over Armie’s chest. Everything within Armie was screaming at him to lean over and kiss Timmy. To say fuck it and give in, feeling how soft his lips would be and how warm and wet his tongue would feel against his own. He held his breath as Timmy’s hand came within a hair’s breadth of grazing over his groin, Armie having to suppress a groan at the thought of Timmy being so bold as to reach over and grab his cock like that.

With one last small, almost sad smile, Timmy slowly got out of the car, his overstuffed bag the last thing that escaped from Armie’s view.

Armie gripped both hands on the steering wheel, still at war with himself, as Timmy began walking away.

_Fuck it._

Bolting out of the car, Armie ran around the hood to try and catch up with Timmy before he disappeared into the lobby and before Armie could lose his nerve.

“T wait!”

Timmy turned around, his hair highlighted by the lighting from the hotel’s front entrance, staring at Armie in confusion.

“Did you forget something?”

“Yes.” _You._

Armie grabbed Timmy’s arm and dragged him over to the side of the entrance, tucking him back behind one of the columns, out of sight of the lone bell hop that stood just within the hotel doors.

He pinned him to the column with his hips, one hand playing with the hem of his t-shirt while the other cupped his smooth cheek, tilting his head back to spill more moonlight onto his porcelain skin. Armie heard the thunk of Timmy’s bag hitting the pavement as long fingers quickly tangled into the back of his shirt. He reverently ran a thumb across Timmy’s lips, hoping to convey his intention to Timmy without words.

“Dadd-“ Timmy started to say before his words were quickly crushed against Armie’s lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally speeding up that slow burn some ;) 
> 
> Thanks, as always, for the wonderfully kind comments and for being patient as I know this update took a bit longer than normal!


	8. Grenache

At the feel of Timmy’s smooth lips against his own, something unhinged inside of Armie. Now that he could remember the feel of Timmy against him, writhing in his arms, he just wanted to _consume_.

Moving the hand that had been holding Timmy’s jaw, he tugged the curls at the nape of his neck, Timmy emitting a sharp hiss at the sudden, tight pain. His mouth fell open around soft pants as Armie trailed his teeth along his jawline, finding their way to his throat and scraping down to his collar bone. The hand gripping Timmy’s hip tightened almost painfully, fingers digging in purposefully to leave a bruise as Armie’s hips snapped forward. Timmy’s body jolted into his, forcing him to arch his back further away from the column of the hotel.

Armie’s cock had been hard since he had decided to get out of the car but was painfully hard now from the feel of Timmy’s cock slowly growing into hardness from his ministrations. He bit into the juncture of Timmy’s neck while thrusting his hips up again, chasing the heat of Timmy’s cock. A broken sob came out of Timmy’s mouth as he clutched tighter onto the back of Armie’s shirt.

He lapped at the blossoming bite mark on Timmy’s collar, his hands running up and down the sides of his small frame before latching onto his ass. Timmy was further reduced to moans as Armie grabbed handfuls of his ass cheeks, trying to part them while he was still trapped in his tight jeans.

_More more more_. Armie’s mind was screaming at him to wreck Timmy, to take him apart and mold him back together. The darker edges of his fantasies that he normally kept hidden had been unleashed and all he wanted was more of Timmy, consequences be damned. More of this lithe Adonis, of his wicked, charming boy.

Gripping tighter onto Timmy’s ass, Armie started to slowly slide his way down Timmy’s body. Timmy was able to take a stuttering gasp of air now that Armie wasn’t enveloping him, the haze clearing some from his mind. With another squeeze of Armie’s hands against his ass cheeks, Timmy looked down at Armie’s descent, quickly realizing the trouble they were about to get into if Armie kept on.

“Armie.”

Focused wholly on how he was now eye level with Timmy’s bulge, Armie ignored the murmur that he thought he heard from Timmy.

“Armie.” Still nothing.

Timmy put his hands on the back of Armie’s head and tugged at his hair, trying to get his attention.

“Armie!”

It just spurred him on further, as Armie began to mouth against Timmy’s clothed erection. Groaning Timmy tried to focus on getting Armie’s attention and not getting arrested, even though all he wanted to do was give in and be good by accepting what Armie was clearly wanting to give him.

“Yellow.”

Armie’s head shot up to look at Timmy, blinking several times as he started to get his bearings, the haze clearing from his own eyes slightly. He ripped his hands away from Timmy as his rational thought processes kicked back online, shooting straight up from his crouch on the ground.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, but I’m not really into having sex outdoors.”

Armie shot a look at Timmy’s face that couldn’t stop the embarrassed laughter that was spilling forth from his lips, “Glad someone finds this funny.”

“Dude, I called your name like five times. I had to safe word out our we would’ve been arrested,” Timmy replied.

Sighing, Armie ran a hand through his hair and tried to ignore his throbbing cock as he looked back at Timmy. He looked wrecked even though they had hardly gotten started, the bite on his collar bone already spreading into a bruise that Armie knew would last for days against his pale skin. He could feel his stomach tighten in arousal at the thought.

“Shit, I keep on fucking this up, don’t I?”

Timmy cocked his head in contemplation, the impish glean in his eyes dying down at Armie’s sudden shift in mood, “What do you mean?”

“I’m the one who insisted that we keep it in our pants and yet, day one, I’m already down on my knees for you.”

Timmy bit his lip while regarding Armie who was pacing in a circle on the sidewalk.

“Why do you keep on fighting this?”

Armie stopped and looked at Timmy, fear, anxiety, and something else he couldn’t tell written across his face.

Timmy continued, “It’s not like we’re gonna fuck in the middle of the studio while Abel is recording. Knowing him and having met everyone else in there, I highly doubt they’d give a shit if they found out.”

Armie turned his words over, carefully considering each one, his face scrunching slightly.

Realizing they weren’t going to get anywhere tonight, Timmy rearranged his shirt and grabbed his discarded bag off of the sidewalk. “Look. I don’t expect a decision tonight, and you should really be getting back to your car because I think it’s still running, but just think on it, Armz.”

Shifting his bag onto his shoulder, Timmy continued, “I know that you could take care of me in the way that I need. It’s rare that a guy doesn’t run away whenever I call him ‘Daddy’ – rarer still when I truly mean the full extent of the word when I use it.”

Timmy gave him a half smile before turning back to the front door of the hotel.

“Later.”

Armie watched him walk away, his brain in shambles as he tried to process the absolute roller coaster the last 10 minutes had been, feeling the way Timmy’s eyes had cut through him before he walked away. Swearing under his breath as Timmy finally disappeared from his view, he stalked back to his car, thankful that it was still running and began the drive back to his condo.

He stripped down to his boxers the moment he got inside, balling his clothes up and throwing them into his laundry hamper when he entered his bedroom. He flopped face-first onto his bed, exhaling all of the air out of his body and contemplated the slice of the night sky he could see out of his bedroom window. Every time he closed his eyes he just felt the phantom presence of Timmy in his arms.

“Fuck.”

Rolling onto his back, he stared at the shadows stretching across his ceiling as he dove deep into his thoughts. He knew that he couldn’t keep pushing Timmy away, especially after the stunt he had pulled tonight. His primal lizard brain was getting the best of him, and after that threat from Abel, he knew that he would be breaking his promise if he kept stringing Timmy along. While the prospect of diving into a relationship of this nature wasn’t new to Armie, he already had the feeling that it would be more intense because it would be with Timmy. Neither of them has been able to hold back, even while building their friendship, and he knew the depths he could delve into whenever he was fully unleashed.

Logically he knew Timmy could handle whatever he threw at him, and it would be absolutely stunning to see some of his dark fantasies play out in the light, but Armie was scared. This friendship and banter that he’s built with Timmy over the past few months has been one of the deeper relationships of his adult life. Making friends is fucking hard, and the thought of losing Timmy’s friendship if this shit went south would be devastating to Armie. He had been avoiding facing this truth for quite some time, but tonight brought it to a head. He would arguably lose Timmy either way, but now that he knows what Timmy wants, Armie knows he has to risk it, his own anxieties be damned.

Even with a tentative decision made in his mind, he knew sleep wouldn’t be coming to him tonight. He turned over to his bedside drawer where he kept another notebook of his, fumbling around until he found it. He crawled back up to rest his back against his headboard, clicked on his lamp, and got to work on the new plot line that had been swirling around in his head.

\- - -

Armie carefully balanced the stacked coffee cups in his hand as he opened the door to the studio, responding to greetings from the others who were already gathered for the day’s recording. Timmy was already sprawled out onto the couch and sketching on his tablet. He met Armie’s arrival with a bright grin and reached out his arms, making grabbing motions at what he assumed was his coffee cup. Armie felt his gut loosen at seeing Timmy’s smile, thankful he still wanted to even see him after what happened last night.

After handing Timmy his coffee, he moved over to the soundboards to check on things before settling back onto the couch by Timmy, pulling his notebook out and getting sucked into his work.

Several hours passed as Abel finished up the last of his demos. Armie stretched, cracking his back some. He set his pen down, needing a quick break before delving back in, and stole a glance over at Timmy. He was intensely focused on his tablet, so Armie took the time to study the delicate slopes of his face. His mind was still reeling from everything that had been going on but looking at Timmy seemed to put everything into place.

This beautiful, stubborn, delicate, strong boy wanted to be _his_. It had been a few years since Armie had been anyone’s Daddy but he had never felt the desire to protect and care for someone as intensely as he does whenever he looks at Timmy. He wants to be the one to take him apart, to pamper and spoil him and see his beautiful smile in return. He wants to be the one to reprimand him when he steps out of line, the marks on Timmy’s flesh showing how he is owned only by Armie. There is such a deep, intrinsic ache inside of him that just wants to take care of Timmy that would only be satisfied if he knew his boy would never want for anything ever again.

Even with his mind made up, Armie didn’t want to rush into telling Timmy. Especially after what had happened last night, he knew Timmy might need some time and the last thing he wanted was for this talk with Timmy to be tainted with any lingering doubts.

Timmy took this moment to look up at Armie, a small smile blossoming onto his face that Armie quickly returned. Armie held up his finger in a gesture to wait.

He turned his notebook so he could scribble a note to Timmy and slid it over.

_Are you free for dinner on Friday?_

If it was possible, his smile got even bigger, and he quickly panned over to an empty section of the logo he had been designing.

**For you? Always.**

Armie tucked his head down to write a response, his grin threatening to split his face in half.

_I’ll pick you up at 7._

Timmy’s pointer finger rubbed at the sentence he had written. He bit his lip before looking up at Armie and nodding his head once in response.

Releasing his lip, he turned back to his tablet. Armie wasn’t sure he was going to last until then.

\- - -

He kept on stealing glances over at Timmy as he drove them back to his condo, making sure he was actually in the car and this wasn’t a dream Armie was trapped in.

The rays of the sunset were hitting low enough into the car that they kept on lighting up Timmy’s green eyes, giving them an even more ethereal look than they already possessed. He felt like Aphrodite herself had sculpted this boy sitting next to him out of the same waves she was borne out of.

He pulled into his parking garage and led Timmy up the elevator to his condo, pausing outside of the door.

“Can you close your eyes for me?”

Timmy’s eyebrows shot up into the fringe of his curls.

“Armie what the fuck. We’re not on HGTV.”

Armie laughed, “Just trust me, okay?”

Timmy gave him a look and shook his head, closing his eyes after grabbing Armie’s hand.

Armie squeezed his hand, warmth flooding through him at the trust Timmy just extended to him.

Slowly opening the door, he led Timmy into the entry hall of his condo. He closed the door and locked it before leading Timmy down the short hallway.

“Wait here, okay? No peeking. I’ll only be gone for a minute.”

Timmy nodded his head, licking his lips as he shifted his weight forward.

Armie nearly sprinted away from Timmy to find his lighter, lighting the candles that he had set on his dining table and around his living room while turning off the overhead lights. Pleased with the effect the candles had coupled with the light from the sunset streaming through the balcony door, he took the curry off of the stove and set the rest of the food up on the table. Satisfied with how everything looked, he walked back over to Timmy, feeling a rush of warmth flood through him once again.

He put a hand gently on Timmy’s shoulder and traced it down, letting it rest on his lower back.

“Open your eyes.”

He heard a gasp out of Timmy’s mouth as he looked around, finally looking back up at Armie. His eyes swam with a mixture of reverence, happiness, and something else that Armie couldn’t quite decipher before Timmy flung himself into Armie, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

He pulled back to look up at Armie’s face, “Did you actually make dinner or did you just order it?”

“I actually made it.”

Timmy’s right eyebrow rose in shock, “You really know how to spoil someone.”

Armie smiled at Timmy, guiding him towards the table, “Now don’t say that until you know if it’s actually good or not.”

As Timmy started spooning rice and curry onto their plates, Armie opened up a bottle of Grenache and poured them each a glass. After settling down at the table, Armie raised his glass in a toast.

“Ok we are not toasting to you, Armie. Your ego is big enough already.”

Armie rolled his eyes, “As I was going to say, a toast to Abel.”

Timmy looked at him, confused, “Why Abel?”

“He was the one who introduced us, T.”

Timmy shrugged, going along with it, “To Abel it is.”

The clink of their glasses reverberated through his living room as Armie kept eye contact with Timmy through the first sip of wine.

Timmy dug into the curry. “Oh wow, this is actually really good.”

Armie could only snort and shake his head as he dug into his own plate.

During the periods of silence as they were eating in-between the steady flow of conversation, Armie tried to process the fact that Timmy was here, sitting in his condo, having dinner with him. Instead of feeling like something was out of place, Armie was overwhelmed with how content he was with the situation. Timmy already felt like a natural extension of his condo, one of the few spaces he could escape from the rest of the world and be himself. As the last light of the sunset continued to hit him, illuminating singular curls on his head or the bridge of his nose, Armie knew he was making the right choice.

Sitting back after clearing his plate, Timmy swirled the last of his wine around his glass, watching Armie finish his last bites of food. Armie finished the rest of his wine before reaching for the bottle, pouting slightly when he realized it was empty.

“Did you just pout?”

“No…”

Timmy was buckled over in laughter as Armie rolled his eyes and walked off to recycle the empty bottle.

“How about you get another bottle while I do the dishes,” Timmy offered.

“T, no it’s my house.”

“And you cooked, so I clean up,” Timmy countered, the hand not holding his wine glass cocked on his hip.

Armie narrowed his eyes, “Fine.” Inside he was so pleased that Timmy wanted to help him clean up.

He fished out another bottle of wine from the bottom of his pantry. After uncorking it and refilling his glass, he went over to Timmy’s empty glass he had left on the kitchen counter and refilled it as well. He hovered behind Timmy after he had corked the wine bottle back up, not wanting to let him out of his sight.

“Go relax, Armz. I’ll be done in a minute.”

Huffing softly, Armie replied, “I’ll be out on the balcony when you’re done.”

Padding outside and sitting on one of the chairs, he sipped at his wine and tried to gather his courage. The sloshing of water in his kitchen from Timmy doing the dishes kept on pulling him out of his thoughts, allowing him to breathe.

Soon enough he heard Timmy padding across his living room. He sunk into the chair besides Armie with his glass of wine, whistling as he looked out over the balcony.

“Not a bad view.”

Armie looked at Timmy and waited until he met his gaze, “I can think of a few better ones.”

Timmy rolled his eyes “You have GOT to get some better lines, old man.”

They both huffed with laughter, relaxing into the beginning of the night with each other. After a few moments passed in silent companionship, Armie cleared his throat.

“So, I took what you said on Sunday night to heart.”

Timmy turned to sit sideways in his chair, giving Armie his full, unguarded attention.

“I cherish our friendship, Timmy, I truly do but-“ Armie paused, trying to pluck out the right words to say. He could see Timmy’s face fall slightly in the wait.

“But it would be unfair to the both of us if we didn’t actually try things out.”

Timmy waited, anticipating where Armie was leading the conversation.

Armie met Timmy’s gaze before continuing, “I know where you stand. And my answer is yes, I want you to be my baby boy.”

Timmy’s eyes glazed over in desire, “So I can call you Daddy?”

Armie nodded, his eyes hardening at the shiver of lust that ran through Timmy at his confirmation. “But there’s ground rules we have to lay down first, baby boy, okay?”

“Of course, Daddy.” Armie groaned at Timmy’s replied, already feeling his cock start to stiffen.

“First, never hesitate to tell me what you want or need, okay baby? Making sure you are satisfied and happy will please me so much.”

Timmy nodded his head enthusiastically, unsure if he was allowed to speak.

“Second, does the yellow, green, red system work for you?”

Timmy nodded again.

“Perfect,” Armie’s smile was starting to turn feral as it began to sunk in that this was actually happening.

“Now, I want us to start out slowly so we can get to know each other more, but is there anything you do not want to do?”

Timmy bit his lip in thought.

“You are always welcome to change your limits whenever you want, baby boy, but what are some hard no’s right off of the bat?”

Timmy swirled his wine glass around, “Scat, anything involving piss, tattoos or any needle related play for starters.”

Armie nodded in agreement, “Good. Anything you want to make sure that we do?”

Timmy bit his lip again, plumping it further.

“You can tell me anything, baby boy, and you can always ask me for whatever you want down the line.”

“Are you familiar with shibari?”

Armie’s eyes darkened, “Oh baby boy, we’re going to have so much fun together.”

Timmy visibly shivered at Armie’s words again. He grew bolder in his next response, “What about plugs, gags, or rimming?”

Armie nodded his head in agreement, feeling that Timmy was holding back from him.

“Tell me, baby. I want to make you happy and I can’t do that if I don’t know what you want.”

Timmy twisted his fingers around his wine glass, almost whispering his response. “What about double penetration.”

Armie sucked in a deep breath, feeling his cock harden almost instantly. Timmy continued.

“And fisting?”

Armie let out a growl. Timmy’s eyes went nearly black from how aroused he was at just discussing these things with his Daddy.

Polishing off his glass of wine, Armie poured another one and refilled Timmy’s glass to try and ease some of the building tension. He had to finish this conversation before anything happened.

“Next rule: when we’re alone, you’re to refer to me as Daddy or Sir.”

Timmy nodded, taking another sip of wine.

“Now, if you need to be punished, I will decide what punishment is right in that moment, but most will involve spanking of some kind. Whether it’s with my hand or even something like a cane, is that agreeable to you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Timmy whispered, his eyes starting to glaze over, thinking about the possibility of his Daddy turning his ass bright red.

The wicked smile returned to Armie’s face as he could see the effect his words had on his little boy. “Good.”

“Finally, do you want a monthly allowance or are gifts okay?”

Timmy stopped, blinking at Armie, “What are you talking about.”

“Typically, there’s a monetary aspect to this kind of relationship, Timmy. I know that you have an established career and don’t need any money from me, but I would still like to give you gifts.”

“Oh,” Timmy replied.

Armie reached across the gap to lightly grasp his chin in his hand, tilting his bright, confused eyes up. “If any of this makes you uncomfortable then we don’t have to do it, Timmy. But I like to know that you’re taken care of in all ways so I would like to give you gifts from time to time.”

“I’m sorry I’ve just never had this before,” Timmy looked down at the ground before hesitantly meeting Armie’s eyes. “I never thought you would buy me anything, I promise, I’m not looking for money I-“

Armie pushed his thumb softly against Timmy’s lips to pause the flow of his anxiety. “I know that, Timmy. I know you. If receiving gifts would make you uncomfortable then I won’t do it, but there are some toys and things I’d like to buy to use on you if that is okay?” He moved his thumb off of Timmy’s lips as his tongue tried to chase it in apology.

“Okay. I mean, I won’t say no, I just don’t want you to think that I expect you to give me anything. Pleasing you is giving me all that I need.”

Armie smiled, tipping Timmy’s face closer towards his. “Thank you, my perfect, beautiful boy,” Armie whispered against his lips before closing the minute gap, hand twisting into the back of Timmy’s hair to push him deeper into the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done far before now, but work and real life have been absolutely nuts this week. We're nearly out of the slow burn, so buckle up for the next few chapters ;)
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading and the kind comments!


	9. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter: edging, lingerie, and as always, Daddy kink.

Armie pulls away, the space between the two chairs becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“Come here,” he orders Timmy in a low voice.

Seemingly in one movement, Timmy sets his wine glass down and slinks over, sliding down on top of Armie’s lap. He curls up almost instantly, tucking his head into Armie’s neck to leave hot, open mouthed kisses along the edge of skin revealed by his shirt. The feeling of his boy, hot and writhing in his lap, is intoxicating. Armie groaned, grasping Timmy’s ass to push him closer, barely able to believe that this was finally happening.

Timmy started to suck at Armie’s neck, a hint of teeth appearing in his kisses, prompting Armie to wind his hand into the back of Timmy’s hair and pull. Timmy arched back awkwardly, a gasping moan leaving his lips as he looked down at Armie. His eyes were already glassy.

“You’re getting too excited, baby boy,” Armie held Timmy’s stare for a moment until his eyes shot straight down. He moved back to rest his weight on his heels once Armie released his grip from his hair. What little material he could grab from his tight pants was twisted between his fingers as he tried to keep his hands to himself, unable to make eye contact with Armie.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

A slight smile appeared on Armie’s face as he reached up to tuck a tendril of hair behind Timmy’s ear. His fingers traced his jawline before cupping his chin, pulling his gaze back up.

“It’s okay, baby.” Armie sat up, wrapping his arms around Timmy’s lower back before giving him a breath of a kiss on his lips. He swung his legs to the side of the chair, shifting Timmy along with him.

“Wrap yourself around me, baby.”

After Timmy had latched onto Armie, he stood up slowly, carrying his boy into the condo and setting him down gently onto the couch.

“Stay here for a moment and behave, okay?”

Timmy nodded, humming slightly as he watched Armie collect their wine glasses off of the balcony and put them in the sink. Once he had finished, he turned back to Timmy, cupping his cheek in his hand once again.

“Do you want me to take you back to the hotel or do you want to play for a bit first?”

Timmy’s eyes got impossibly darker as his pupils continued to expand. He turned his head slightly at an angle, enough so he could kiss Armie’s wrist.

“Can we play, Daddy? Please, I don’t want to leave,” Timmy almost whined in response.

Armie took his hand and pulled him up, leading him silently back to his bedroom. He crowded Timmy against the edge of the bed, the backs of his knees brushing the comforter.

“Sit,” Armie commanded. Timmy obeyed instantly, his eyes never leaving Armie’s dark stare.

Armie began to crouch down to sit on his knees, never breaking eye contact. “I want to test out some of your limits tonight, baby boy.”

A shudder ran through Timmy at the words. Armie smirked as he crouched down further to begin to untie Timmy’s shoes. His hand carefully grasped Timmy’s left ankle as he worked his shoe and sock off. Armie looked back up to Timmy as he began to deeply knead his foot, watching how his mouth contorted around the low moans he was drawing out of him.

“What are your colors?”

“Red, yellow, green,” Timmy replied through a moan.

“Good,” Armie said while setting his foot down, repeating the same actions on Timmy’s other foot. Once he was finished, Armie sat back on his heels.

“You’re not to come until I give you permission or there will be a punishment. Do you understand?”

Timmy nodded his head, eyes half closed as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I need words, baby.”

Huffing, Timmy released his lip, “Yes, Daddy. I only come for you.”

Armie nearly growled at Timmy’s response as he stood back up. “Hands over your head,” he commanded.

He grasped the bottom of Timmy’s shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing it on the ground. He stepped back in awe as Timmy’s lithe body was revealed to his sight. Timmy started to flush high in his cheeks and started to wrap his arms around himself before Armie caught his wrists in his hands.

“Oh my beautiful boy, please don’t cover yourself up,” Armie said as he slowly released Timmy’s hands, continuing to rake his gaze across the beautiful porcelain flesh. He spread his large palm across Timmy’s left peck, eliciting a sharp inhale from Timmy as he rubbed his nipple with his thumb. Armie leant down to suck the nipple into his mouth, teeth instantly latching on to turn his suck into a bruising claim to Timmy’s skin. He felt feverish with the need to mark Timmy’s pristine skin. He wanted Timmy to feel his marks brush against his clothing. He wanted Timmy to see them in the mirror when he went to shower. He wanted Timmy to remember this, to have it branded on his body as well as his mind.

Satisfied at how puffy and sensitive his nipple had become, Armie let go to study the visible indentions left behind from his teeth. He blew on it slightly to make Timmy twitch before standing back up to his full height and bringing Timmy upright with him.

He pushed his pointer finger into the waistband of Timmy’s pants, running it side-to-side slowly while checking on Timmy. His blown-out pupils were his wordless reply.

Continuing to run his finger along the waistband, slowly moving deeper, he realized Timmy had forgone underwear that night. _Fuck_. Armie asked, “What color are you?”

Timmy blinked twice before responding, “Green.”

“Good.”

Armie popped open the button to his fly in response. He slowly drug his finger down the zipper to open his fly, making sure to apply the lightest pressure possible to Timmy’s cock. Once he reached the bottom, he grabbed the waistband with both hands and pulled down. His mouth watered as Timmy’s rock hard cock sprang forth to slap against his lower stomach. Armie bent down one more time to work Timmy’s tight pants off of his legs, helping him step out of one pant leg at a time.

Armie couldn’t tear his eyes away. He was breathtaking. Even in the low light of the lamp in the corner and the streetlights streaming in between his blinds, he was ethereal, and he was all Armie’s.

“I’m going to wreck you, baby boy,” Armie nearly growled, the sound low in his throat as Timmy’s eyes glazed over even further. He ran a hand along Timmy’s lower stomach, barely brushing his cock, as he walked behind Timmy and pressed himself into Timmy’s back. Armie looked up at their reflection in the mirror that was on top of his dresser and perfectly positioned across from the foot of his bed. He reached up to lightly grasp Timmy’s throat, feeling him swallow thickly as he tilted his head down so they could make eye contact in the mirror.

“You are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen,” Armie whispered reverently into Timmy’s ear. Timmy tried to close his eyes, overwhelmed at Armie’s praise. Armie squeezed his throat momentarily as Timmy forced his eyes back open. “I want your eyes open, baby boy, I want you to see everything that I do to you.”

Timmy groaned as Armie slowly lowered them back onto the edge of the bed and rested Timmy in his lap. His other hand began to creep over Timmy’s left thigh. Timmy’s head was spinning from the anticipation. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t focus. Having Armie’s hand inches away from his cock after months of his own daydreams and fantasies was too much and he was convinced he would end up coming just from Armie looking at him like he was in that damned mirror.

A broken sob of relief left Timmy as Armie finally grasped his cock in his left hand. He thumbed at the tip, swirling the precum that was leaking from Timmy’s cock around his head, before slowly stroking it down to the base of his cock. By the time Armie had somewhat lubricated Timmy’s cock with his own fluid, Timmy was already on the verge of an orgasm.

Armie began to slowly pump Timmy’s cock in his hand. After just a few pumps, Timmy was mewling and writhing, nearly out of his mind from how close he was to falling over the ledge.

“Daddy, I think I’m gonna come.”

Immediately Armie created a circle with his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing almost painfully and successfully staving off Timmy’s impending orgasm. Timmy groaned in frustration. His hands gripped the duvet as he tried to turn his head towards Armie.

“Daddy I was about to come!” Timmy whined, writhing around in Armie’s grasp to try and get some friction on his cock. Another painful squeeze was his reply as Armie tightened his hands around both his cock and his neck.

“Don’t be a brat, baby boy. You come when I tell you to. Now behave.” Armie’s eyes were dark in the mirror. Timmy knew that his Daddy was just as turned on as he was because he could feel his erection practically throbbing against his ass, but he was staying in control. He took a deep breath to try and calm down some – he didn’t want to disappoint his Daddy on the very first night.

Noticing that he had calmed down some, Armie began to slowly stroke Timmy’s cock one again. He loosened his hand around Timmy’s throat as he began to stroke harder. His dragged his teeth along the edge of Timmy’s shoulder before biting down near the nape of his neck and sucking hard to leave a bruise. He tightened his downward strokes slightly and made eye contact with Timmy again in the mirror. Armie lapped at the bruise he just left before scraping his teeth up the side of his neck and toying with the lobe of his ear. He pulled just enough to earn a gasp from Timmy.

Armie could tell that Timmy was getting close as his breathing began to speed up. Once his mouth opened and his eyes started to close, Armie pulled his balls away from his body as well as squeezing the base of his cock again to stave off his orgasm.

Tears formed in the corners of Timmy’s eyes.

“Daddy please!” Timmy began to beg. He looked so pretty while on the verge of tears, writhing around like a needy whore in Armie’s lap while he was still fully clothed. Armie ran his nails along the seam of Timmy’s thighs, increasing the pressure the closer he got to Timmy’s cock, making his boy grind down in his lap even more. He smiled into Timmy’s shoulder as he saw his cock jump in response, still so close to the edge. Timmy could only release a broken sob in reply as a tear fell out of the corner of his eye.

Armie began murmuring into Timmy’s hair as he soothingly rubbed his upper thighs to back Timmy away from the edge of his orgasm once again. Slowly, Timmy began to relax and become more pliant in Armie’s arms, no longer fighting to gain the friction he so desperately wanted against his cock. Armie kissed Timmy’s temple as Timmy blearily looked at him in the mirror.

“That’s it, baby boy. Let go for Daddy. I’ll take care of you,” Armie whispered to Timmy. He sighed silently and settled even deeper into Armie’s grasp. His head lolled back onto Armie’s shoulder as he viewed the mirror through slit eyes. Timmy’s cock was angry and red, still insistently weeping precum that was streaming down the sides. Armie wrapped one arm around Timmy’s chest to press him closer while the other grasped his erection.

Wanting to waste no further time in taking his boy apart, Armie began to jerk Timmy off in earnest, tightening the pressure the faster he began to pump. Timmy was reduced to hiccup like sobs that were pulled out of his chest with each stroke. Armie knew it wouldn’t take long at the speed he was going so he grasped Timmy’s chin so he had a better angle to watch himself come in the mirror.

“Look at you, baby. God you’re so fucking beautiful,” Armie growled on a deep twist of Timmy’s cock, a broken moan elicited from the action.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already falling apart,” His hand sped up even more. Timmy’s body couldn’t decide if it wanted more or if it should twist away from the near overstimulation of Armie’s touch. Staring at his reflection to see – not just feel – Armie’s ownership was overwhelming.

Timmy tried to open his mouth to ask for permission to come but could barely stutter out a sound. Armie still understood him perfectly.

“Come baby boy.”

A few strokes later and Timmy nearly curled in on himself while coming. The rush of his delayed orgasm hit his body in waves as several spurts of come landed on his chest and neck. Once his balls were empty, he practically deflated into Armie’s supportive body. He was overwhelmed once again when he finally found the strength to make eye contact with Armie, unable to process the mixture of awe, tenderness, and hunger that were held in his gaze. He turned around to face Armie, sinking down further into his lap and wrapping his arms around Armie’s shoulders, careful to keep his come-stained chest away from Armie’s shirt.

Armie wrapped him up into a greedy kiss as he tried to steal the air out of Timmy’s body, only pulling away when the edges of Timmy’s vision started to swim. He ran two fingers up Timmy’s chest to collect some of the come that was leftover before sticking them inside Timmy’s mouth. Armie’s fingers were swallowed up by a moan, his jaw dropping open at how eagerly Timmy ate his own come, chasing his fingers with his tongue and he slowly pulled them out of his mouth. Timmy leaned back and licked his lips.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Armie groaned before kissing Timmy again, his tongue chasing after the hint of Timmy’s come inside of his mouth. Seemingly satisfied, he leaned back again to run his hands through Timmy’s hair.

“Baby boy, we’re going to have so much fun together.” Timmy hummed in a blissed out response, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at Armie. His smile greeted him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and back to the hotel, baby boy.”

Timmy frowned and slid down further into Armie’s lap, trying to bring attention to his obvious erection.

“But Daddy, we can’t forget about you,” Timmy mewled.

Armie pushed back against Timmy’s waist, forcing him to stand up before following him. He held Timmy’s face in his hands and looked down on his earnest expression.

“You sweet boy, thinking of your Daddy. There is plenty of time to take care of me,” Armie ran his hands down the side of Timmy’s face and around his neck before letting go. “But I need to make sure you get enough sleep tonight, okay?”

Timmy nodded, resigned for the moment. He was already plotting how he could repay his Daddy back, completely unaware of the tricks Armie was concocting in his own mind as he followed him to the bathroom.

\- - -

Armie felt loose at the studio the next day. After dropping Timmy off at his hotel, he barely had to touch his cock in the shower in order to come so hard it sprayed up the tile walls. While he knew it would have been even sweeter to have had Timmy on his knees for him, he had wanted last night to just be focused on taking care of Timmy.

His mood was so infectious that even Abel noticed, giving him a silently raised eyebrow in judgment but unable to probe into the why before he was ushered back into the booth.

His sweet, sweet boy. Timmy had been even more responsive than Armie could have imagined, flashes of his naked body writhing in Armie’s lap came unbidden into his mind causing him to bite his lip. The plug set Armie had ordered this morning could not arrive soon enough. Sharing a secret smile with himself, Armie turned back to his laptop trying to ignore the interrogation he knew would be coming from Abel later.

He had managed to make his way through some of his inbox before his phone buzzed beside him. Seeing that it was from Timmy, he opened it immediately and was unprepared for what he saw.

A black, lace thong stretched low across Timmy’s hips, trapping his visibly hard cock against his body. The tip of his cock was peeking out and Armie could see the sheen of precum smeared against his skin. The picture cut off at his chest, but Armie could already see the bottom edge of the bruise he had sucked onto his chest last night blossoming into a deep purple color. Armie had to put his fist against his mouth to suppress a groan. His cock was instantly rock hard and luckily hidden underneath his laptop. After minutes spent memorizing the image into his memory, Armie finally noticed the text underneath.

**Good morning, Daddy. Someone can’t wait to see you today.**

_Fuck._ That little tease.

_Baby, good little boys don’t tease their Daddies like this._

**I just wanted to show you what I’m wearing to the studio today.**

_If you walk in here in just that, I’m taking you immediately over my knee._

**Ugh relax, Daddy, I’ll have clothes on over this.**

_You little tease._

**;)**

Armie didn’t have to wait long as Timmy walked into the studio just a few moments later. The idea that Timmy had been looking at that image in the back of a taxi sent another jolt through his hard cock. He tracked Timmy with a heavy stare as he went around the room, silently greeting everyone as Abel was in the middle of recording. He sat down next to Armie and raised his eyebrows in greeting, a smile of pure mischief on his face. Armie just raised one eyebrow in response before turning back to his inbox, wanting to make Timmy wait until he reacted to the little stunt he had just pulled.

After an hour of working, his opportunity came as Timmy stretched before heading out of the studio, presumably to go to the bathroom. Armie faked that he just received a phone call and had to step out, silently slipping behind Timmy to follow him into the bathroom. Just as Timmy realized that Armie was behind him by seeing his reflection in the mirror over the sinks, Armie had made his move to pin Timmy against the wall. He slammed his hips into Timmy’s to rub their erections together, causing the lithe man to arch against the wall. Armie leaned over to lock the door to the bathroom.

He leaned down to whisper into Timmy’s ear, “Baby boy you don’t get to tease your Daddy like that and get away with it. Turn around.”

Turning around, Timmy planted his hands against the wall and stuck his ass back, trying to rub against Armie’s crotch. Armie grasped his hips in a bruising grip to still his movements before quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down to his knees. He had to pause as he saw the thong wrapped around Timmy’s body in person. Armie stifled a groan before he moved forward to grasp Timmy’s hips, pulling the edges of the thong tight against Timmy’s skin.

He began to rub his clothed erection against Timmy’s bare ass, one of his hands snaking up to feed Timmy his fingers to keep him quiet. After a few torturous moments, Armie stepped back to admire the light, pink glow his boy’s ass had acquired after scraping against the denim of his jeans, the black strip of lace disappearing into the cleft of his ass providing a beautiful contrast.

“Count to five with your hand, baby. I don’t want you making a sound,” Armie whispered before rubbing his right hand along Timmy’s ass cheeks, taking his fingers out of his mouth in order to keep him in place with a hand on his back.

Armie decided to keep his spanks close to the flesh to try and cut down on the noise they would make before spanking the bottom edge of Timmy’s right cheek. Timmy jolted against the sudden slap but managed to keep quiet. A slight sting started to form where Armie’s hand had just been.

Armie looked over at the wall to Timmy’s hand holding one finger up after a moment.

Looking over at how the scene was playing out in the mirror, Armie quickly followed the second spank with the third, concentrating them on the meaty part of Timmy’s left ass cheek. He rubbed the abused area slowly as he watched two more fingers unfurl in their reflection. As badly as Armie wanted to savor this, he knew they needed to get back to the studio quickly.

Running his finger along the strip of black lace, down the seam between Timmy’s ass cheeks, he followed the curve of his ass down to the tops of his thighs, delivering the fourth spank at that apex. A slight hitch of breath came out of Timmy’s mouth as he struggled to put a fourth finger up.

Armie pushed Timmy’s lower back towards the ground to force his back to arch even deeper. He instinctually parted his legs slightly. Armie’s jaw dropped open as he saw how the black lace hugged around his tight ball sack and just covered his sweet pucker as more of Timmy was revealed to him. Greedily, he spread Timmy’s cheeks apart to watch the thong stretch tighter against his boy. Timmy spread his legs as far as they would go with his pants bunched up around his knees, opening himself as much as he could for his Daddy.

Armie pulled one of his ass cheeks further to the side as he let the last spank loose. His hand connected with the newly revealed strip of thong and sent a shockwave up Timmy’s spine. He butted his head into the wall to try to stay silent as he held up the fifth and final finger.

“You were so good for me, baby boy,” Armie whispered while running his fingernail back up the cleft of Timmy’s ass to scrape along the fabric of his thong. He stepped back to take in the state of his boy – from his heaving gasps to the dark shade of pink his ass had become. _This ought to teach him a lesson_.

“Get dressed, baby boy, you’ve already been gone long enough.”

Timmy panted after he finally managed to stand upright. The look he gave Armie was incredulous as he gestured to his angry cock.

Armie shook his head, “You haven’t earned that, boy, and you know it. Get your pants back on and get back into the studio.”

Timmy narrowed his eyes but refrained from saying anything else, lest Armie deems that he need another punishment. He groaned as his pants slid over the abused flesh of his ass, mentally cursing himself for wearing one of his tightest pairs of pants. Armie gave him a smirk before he unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom.

Armie’s mood was even more chipper than before as he returned to the studio, and only increased as he saw a new email from Paige wanting him to visit New York for some meetings about his new book once he was done working with Abel. He smile grew even further at the news that he would be seeing Timmy so soon after he had to leave LA.

He looked up as he heard the door snick open as Timmy quietly snuck back in. Timmy tried to stifle the hiss leaving his lips as his sat down on the couch and his sore ass rubbed against the cushion. Armie gave him a bright smile that Timmy returned with a petulant frown before turning back to his work and trying to ignore Armie.

Armie couldn’t have wiped the grin off of his face if he had tried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to totally throw the plot out of the window in favor of just writing smut, but it's really hard with how fun it is to write these two. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks once again for the comments! They mean a lot to read through.


	10. Indentations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Shibari, lingerie, blow jobs, and Daddy kink

“Pay up, bitch,” Elizabeth practically shouted as she shoved her outstretched arm into Nick’s face.

Nick flipped her off before digging his phone out of his pocket, “Is Venmo an accepted form of payment at the Bank of Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth grinned, “Obviously.”

The realization hit Armie. “Wait. You two fucking bet on me?”

Elizabeth and Nick could only laugh in response, Elizabeth at least managing to nod her head to confirm Armie’s suspicion.

Armie groaned, putting his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Hey man, you’re not the one paying the piper for losing here.”

“Not helping, Nick,” Armie retorted.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Oh please, enough with the theatrics, y’all. Both of us knew you’d finally cave in, we just couldn’t agree on when.”

She seemed incredibly pleased with the situation, especially now with Nick’s Venmo payment sitting in her bank account.

“Also, don’t act so innocent when you’re the one who typically starts these things whenever it’s someone else’s relationship,” Nick countered.

Armie rolled his eyes and waved his hand at them, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Nick continued, “So how was it?”

“How was what?” Armie narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing exactly what Nick wanted to talk about.

“You know he never spills the good details, Nick!”

Nick’s face bunched up in slight disgust, “Yeah I don’t need to know those details, thank you very much Elizabeth. But, just, you’re happy man, yeah?”

At the thought of Timmy, Armie could feel that stupid grin plaster itself back over his face. He ducked his head down to look at his lap to try and control it slightly, “I am, yeah. He’s just a really good person.”

Elizabeth and Nick’s faces matched Armie’s grin. He continued, “We’re still just getting to know each other but it’s been really good so far.”

Elizabeth reached out across the table to squeeze his forearm, her chin resting in her free hand, “Oh Armz!”

Armie ducked his head again, feeling a slight flush that wasn’t from the alcohol sweep along his face. He cleared his throat and looked back at his friends.

“So, when are we meeting him?” Nick asked, taking an audible slurp from his drink.

Armie froze, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“What.”

Elizabeth cracked up in laughter, leaning back in her stool, “I wish you could see your face right now, Armz.”

Nick ignored her and continued to press Armie, “He’s still here for a few more weeks before he goes back to New York, right?”

Armie nodded.

“Just, sometime before he leaves, okay?” Nick paused before turning serious, “I haven’t seen you like this in a long time, Armie. I just want to get to know this guy for myself.”

Elizabeth, having composed herself again, chipped in, “I second Nick. I’m glad he makes you happy but he needs to know who he’ll be dealing with if he fucks things up.” She made a show of cracking her knuckles before turning back to her drink to try and lighten the mood.

Armie chuckled, “I promise you two will meet him before he leaves, ok?”

Elizabeth’s bright grin and Nick’s head nod were given in response. Armie felt a weight lift off of him at his friend’s support.

He turned to his phone for a moment as Nick steered the conversation to a new topic and decided to text Timmy.

_It seems my friends were betting on when I’d make my first move on you lol_

The reply was nearly instantaneous. He assumed Timmy was watching movies in his hotel room.

**Tell whoever won it wasn’t nearly soon enough**

**Also, your friends know about me?**

_It’s Nick and Elizabeth. I’ve mentioned them before I think_

_My college “squad” I guess you would call it_

**Ugh don’t put that word in quotes omg**

_Lol_

**They live in LA?**

_Yeah that’s who I’m having drinks with right now_

**O Cool**

_They want to meet you before you have to head back to NYC._

_Maybe if the guys from the studio don’t have plans next weekend we could all go to dinner?_

_No pressure obviously! Only if you want to_

Armie was nervous, waiting for Timmy’s prolonged response and could only partially focus on the conversation around him. He finally felt his phone vibrate after a few painstaking minutes.

**Sure!**

**I mean, not gonna lie, I’m freaking out**

**Like**

**I don’t want to embarrass you or anything**

Armie felt something tug inside of him at Timmy’s misplaced anxiety.

_Baby boy, you’d never embarrass me_

**:)**

**Thanks Daddy**

**I just don’t want to mess this up for you if I get to anxious**

A wicked thought came to Armie’s mind.

_Oh Daddy will make sure you’re taken care of beforehand, don’t worry baby_

**Fuck**

**Are you done with drinks yet?**

**Just thinking about what you’ll do to me already has me hard, Daddy**

_Behave._

_I’ll be over in about 30 minutes_

_Hands off until I get there, boy_

\- - -

Timmy’s hand was shaking as he tried to sip from the small glass of wine Armie had poured him. He had always been aware of his anxiety and what things triggered it, but the shaking was a new thing even for him. The hand Armie placed on his shoulder seemed to seep under Timmy’s skin, stilling him slightly.

He wound up tighter and tighter as the week went on, knowing that he was going to meet two of the most important people in Armie’s life tonight. His work suffered this week in the studio and he was incredibly thankful he was ahead of schedule otherwise he would have been in serious trouble with his manager. But now that dinner is only an hour away, Timmy can’t still his mind or himself. His anxiety over how many ways this could end in a disaster – ending whatever this was he had with Armie right now – was the only thing that Timmy could focus on.

“Breathe,” Armie’s low voice cut through the fog in Timmy’s mind as he greedily sucked in air. He let it out in a rush, acting like he had forgotten how to breathe.

“Again,” Armie’s voice commanded, his thumb rubbing along Timmy’s shoulder as he took another shuddering breath. He felt fractionally better but there was no way he could show up to dinner like this.

“Daddy,” Timmy managed to get out of his panic, daring to make eye contact with Armie.

He felt Armie’s hand push his arm down to the kitchen counter, his other hand coming around to unwind Timmy’s fingers from around the stem of the wine glass. Armie captured Timmy’s hand in his, engulfing it in warmth.

“Let me take care of you, baby boy.”

Armie tugged Timmy back towards his bedroom. Timmy gripped his hand tighter.

“Shoes, pants, and underwear off,” Armie commanded as he began to rummage around in a dresser drawer.

Shakily, Timmy managed to comply but ended up leaving everything in a crumpled mess on the ground next to him.

Armie looked over his shoulder at Timmy’s pants then made eye contact with him, “You know better than that. Fold them and set them on the edge of the bed.”

Timmy released a small sigh, the more constant commands helping him to focus on something other than his anxiety. He concentrated instead on folding his pants neatly so they wouldn’t wrinkle and placed his lacy black panties on top before turning back to his Daddy. He trusted Armie to take care of him.

Finally finding what Armie was looking for, he stood back up with a coil of black hemp rope in his hand. Timmy couldn’t tear his eyes away from the rope.

He slowly began to unwind the rope, letting the end spool slightly on the ground.

“I’m going to bind you just around your groin, baby boy, okay?”

Timmy nodded, his cock perking up in interest.

“Spread your legs.”

Obeying instantly, Timmy spread his legs apart, his cock bouncing in between his legs.

Armie kneeled down, the image making Timmy have to swallow a moan. He pulled the end of the rope between Timmy’s spread thighs and held it to his lower back with his other hand, the few inches of rope tickling Timmy’s skin.

“Think of the rope as an extension of me,” Armie spoke softly as he ran the rope along the crease of his right thigh, tugging it tight across his lower hip and bringing it back to the end of the rope at the top of his ass crack. Armie leaned around Timmy’s body, his chest rubbing against Timmy’s left thigh so he could see to tie the connective knot.

The sensation of the first rope digging slightly into Timmy’s groin and the feeling of Armie on his knees in front of him made Timmy pant slightly, his cock growing to full hardness so close to Armie’s face.

“Even if I can’t physically touch you, the rope will be there to remind you of me,” Armie continued his path, mirroring the journey of the rope on Timmy’s other upper thigh, only stopping to tie a knot to the first rope that sat right on his perineum. He pulled the second connective knot at the base of Timmy’s spine tight, then ran his finger in between the rope and Timmy’s skin to check that it wasn’t too tight and could cut off his circulation.

“Color?”

“Green,” Timmy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt his mind finally clear.

“Eyes on me, boy, you know the rules.”

Timmy panted as he made eye contact with Armie, feeling himself relax for the first time that week as his Daddy took care of him.

Armie took the rope back across Timmy’s right ass cheek and over his right hip bone, before looping the rope through the first and tugging tightly. Timmy lurched forward as he was jerked like a rag doll, Armie’s hand coming up to his hip to steady him.

Sensing that Timmy was stable enough to continue, Armie took the rope across the front of his groin and looped it through the rope across Timmy’s left thigh, forming a triangle to frame Timmy’s hard cock. As he pulled the loop tight, digging the triangle of rope into Timmy’s groin, he continued to speak, “If you feel your anxiety coming back, baby, just touch this rope and let it ground you.”

Timmy felt his mind start to go fuzzy at the edges. The bondage coupled with his Daddy’s low, hypnotic voice were working their magic on him.

Armie pulled the last bit of rope back around to the base of Timmy’s spine, knotting it and weaving the tail of it into the other knots to strengthen their hold. He ran his fingers along the main knot, pressing it into Timmy, eliciting a broken moan from his boy.

He continued to run his fingers along the rope, half checking the pressure, half obsessed with how they looked against his boy’s skin. The marks they would leave behind on his porcelain skin were nearly as appealing as finally seeing his boy’s reaction to finally being tied up. The tip of his cock was already weeping precum. He grasped both of his boy’s ass cheeks in his hands to spread them apart, working the rope in deeper against his opening, his boy completely compliant, practically melting into his hands and the rope restraints.

Looking up at his face, Armie was met with slightly cloudy eyes.

“Baby boy what color are you?”

His boy blinked once, then twice. “Green, Daddy,” the whispered response came.

 _Fuck_. His beautiful boy was so responsive but he didn’t expect him to be teetering on the edge of subspace already. He rubbed his ass cheeks in his hands as he contemplated what to do. He knew his boy had been anxious all week and he was internally cursing himself for not recognizing just how wound up he had gotten. Armie knew he should have recognized this and taken better care of his boy before they had reached this point.

But they were here now, and with the looming dinner reservation, he knew his boy couldn’t go to dinner in this state.

He wrapped one hand around the base of his boy’s cock, his entire body jolting in response as a moan ripped low out of his throat. Gripping the base, Armie slowly ran his hand up the length to squeeze around his head before moving back down to the base. Timmy’s hands were in tightly held fists, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was trying to keep his hands to himself.

“You’re not to come until I tell you to, boy,” Armie stated before engulfing the head of Timmy’s cock into his mouth.

Another moan that sounded kind of like “Daddy” was ripped from Timmy’s lips as Armie quickly worked his mouth down, taking Timmy’s thin cock nearly to the root in his first go. He kept his fingers squeezed in a tight circle as his other hand held Timmy’s hips steady as he began to bob his head back and forth. Armie began to suck harder whenever he reached the head, soon pulling off completely to lazily lap at the slit.

The salty sweet taste of his boy coated the inside of his mouth and Armie was convinced no one had ever tasted this good. He bobbed back down his boy’s cock, lightly scraping his teeth along it as he pulled back off as Timmy practically yelled in response. He tightened his grip around the base but knew that his boy couldn’t physically hold on much longer, no matter how hard he tried.

He ran the head back and forth against his lips so they became glossy with precum. He sat back for a moment to look up at his boy, slowly licking the precum off of his lips as his boy whimpered.

“The next time I deep throat you, you can come, baby boy,” Armie’s voice was a touch raspy as he slid back down onto Timmy’s cock, removing his hand from the base to allow his boy to come.

It only took a few thrusts deep into his throat for Timmy to buck up slightly, his hot come hitting the back of Armie’s throat. He could hear his boy whimper as the back of his throat fluttered around the head of Timmy’s cock before he slowly pulled off, making sure to clean up whatever he could with his mouth. Timmy hissed as his overstimulated cock finally left Armie’s mouth and hit the cool air of the bedroom.

Armie slowly stood up and cradled Timmy’s head in his hands, noticing that his eyes were becoming clearer and more focused. He pressed their mouths together and pushed some of Timmy’s come into his mouth, Timmy’s hands wrapping around Armie’s wrists to hold him there as he swallowed what he was given. Armie pulled away after a few moments, licking across Timmy’s lips before standing back slightly.

Timmy blinked and looked up at Armie, feeling grounded and clear-headed.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Armie’s smile was so bright that Timmy unconsciously mirrored it before leaning into his chest and burrowing himself into Armie, his arms wrapping around Timmy’s back. He began to rub soothing circles for a few minutes before detangling himself from Timmy.

“Time to get dressed, baby boy,” Armie’s voice was warm as Timmy leaned over to grab his panties. He stepped into them, then slid them up his legs. He took his time to arrange his cock inside, making sure it lay flush against his belly with the tip peeking out over the lacy edge before he was satisfied. Timmy let out a groan when he looked at himself in the mirror. The black rope was visible through the sheer, stretched lace of his panties, his cock already twitching in interest at the feel of the hemp rope sliding along his cock head.

“Don’t be a tease now, baby boy. You were so good for me just now,” Armie said in a low voice. A shiver ran through Timmy’s spine as he dared to look up, seeing his Daddy’s dark eyes focused intensely on his cock.

“Turn around for me before you put your pants on, boy.”

Timmy complied, turning around slowly. He looked over his shoulder and had to bite his lip to keep from groaning again at how his ass looked surrounded by rope and black lace.

Armie surged forward, pressing his hard cock against the knot at the base of Timmy’s spine. He rubbed his cock up and down as he suckled at the juncture of Timmy’s throat.

“I’m going to wreck you the minute we get home, baby boy,” he breathed hot and heavy into Timmy’s ear. He stepped back almost as suddenly as he had appeared before smacking Timmy’s ass once.

“Finish getting dressed or we’re going to be late,” Armie commanded as he walked out of the bedroom.

Timmy took a few deep breaths to steady himself before he could comply, having to shift his hard cock around several times so it wasn’t noticeable once he was finally able to put his pants back on. This dinner could not go by fast enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the tie that Armie put Timmy in off [this image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/27/49/bb/2749bb798e343086baa58cbd57b1ac1d.jpg) if you want an idea of how it would look! 
> 
> I'm going to be out of town next weekend so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update on time, but I'm hoping to post something before I leave. Big thanks to everyone still reading!


	11. Bound Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Daddy kink, anal plug, spanking, shibari, praise kink, and anal sex

Elizabeth couldn’t keep the smile from breaking out across her face as Timmy left the table to go to the bathroom. Armie ducked his head, happiness bubbling up inside of him at just how well dinner has been going. He looked back up to meet Elizabeth’s and Nick’s eyes.

“So.”

“I swear if you screw this up, Hammer,” Elizabeth’s threat was hollow, but Armie could read between the lines.

Armie chuckled softly, “I know, Liz. I know.”

Nick clapped him on the shoulder and turned back to his drink, “He’s a really good guy, Armie. If you were ever worried about our approval, you’ve definitely got it.”

“Hell, we may even like him better than you now,” Elizabeth tossed in a slight jab to try and lighten the growing intensity of the conversation.

Armie snorted in reply, a blush still creeping up the edges of his cheekbones, “You two know WAY too much to ever get out of being friends with me.”

Laughter enveloped the table once again as Timmy walked back over and took his seat next to Armie. Armie’s hand slid over Timmy’s thigh, his hand squeezing his leg gently. The waiter stopped by with the bill and he took this moment to check in on Timmy, noticing that the edge of dreaminess that had been in his eyes all night was growing even stronger. Even with the bit of play beforehand and dinner going well, he knew he needed to finish taking care of his boy tonight. He drug his nails across the top of Timmy’s thigh, smirking when he heard a soft gasp escape from his plush lips. Timmy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to worry it for a moment before releasing it as his eyes began to haze over even more.

Armie reached into his pocket to get his wallet, putting down cash for their part of the bill before standing up to leave. He needed his boy _now_.

\- - -

“Daddy,” Timmy let out another broken sob as he writhed against his seatbelt. He ground his hips straight down against the seat again, a gasp coming out of his mouth as the knot Armie had tied there earlier pressed directly into his perineum.

Armie’s knuckles turned white against the steering wheel that was tightly wrapped in his grip. He tried not to grind his teeth together in frustration – both from the notorious LA traffic but also from how badly his boy was behaving.

“You’ve got to sit still, baby boy. I can’t do much about this traffic,” Armie bit out tightly. He knew Timmy could heard the frustration in his voice and also knew his little brat was going to take his advantage whenever he found it.

“Mmmm but Daddy, I can’t. You just wrapped me up so nicely,” Timmy stuttered slightly as he ground his hips down again, attempting to spread his ass cheeks apart as far as his tight pants would let him so he could feel the drag of the hemp rope against his opening, “You feel so good against me.”

Armie felt a rumble deep in his chest at how wanton his little boy was right now. He had managed to get his fly open so Armie could clearly see his straining cock in its cage of lace, the sight of that alone making him want to pull the car off to a side street so he could swallow his boy whole. While he knew his boy hadn’t touched his cock directly, he had alternated between dragging the thin lace of his panties along his head or tugging on the ropes that he laid to frame his groin. His boy was careening towards a punishment and Armie had a sneaking suspicion that he would be getting exactly what he wanted.

Armie looked over as his boy took the elastic edge of his panties and drug it through the slit on his cockhead, throwing his head back against the seat as he arched into the feeling. He turned his head to the side to look at Armie’s profile before dragging the elastic waistband down the other side of his cock before slowly running it back up. He choked slightly as it caught against the underside of his cockhead.

The light finally turned green and Armie took the momentary opportunity before it was his turn to drive to reach around Timmy’s seat to grab the seatbelt and to yank it back, flattening Timmy against his seat. Timmy only moaned at the further restriction against his torso and chanced his eyes up at Armie. His Daddy’s pupils were blown wide and Timmy knew he had his Daddy right where he wanted him.

“Sit still until we get back home, you brat, or I’m putting a cage on your cock and I won’t take it off for the rest of the weekend.”

Timmy sucked in a silent breath before dropping his eyes down as his Daddy turned back to the road and began to drive, the seatbelt loosening around his body. Heat swelled in his lower body at the thought of wearing a cage all weekend.

“Yes, Daddy,” Timmy moaned.

Armie gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you little brat? Fully at my mercy – your pretty little cock kept behind lock and key. Maybe then you’d learn that it’s my cock to do with as I please,” Armie’s words were laced with dark intentions and promises that Timmy fully intended for him to keep.

“I’m all yours, Daddy.”

Armie groaned, unconsciously speeding the car up faster the closer they got to his condo. He glanced down again, seeing the street lights periodically illuminate his boy’s weeping cock that was still trapped inside of his panties. _Fuck_.

He turned the corner onto his street, “Zip your pants back up, boy. Only I get to see you like that.”

Timmy grumbled under his breath while he sat back up to reply.

“What was that?” Armie threatened, his tone dropping down even lower than Timmy had ever heard it go before. An icy shiver ran down his back. Maybe he had pushed his Daddy too far this time.

“Nothing, Daddy,” he quickly complied with the command, buttoning his pants closed right as they turned into the parking garage. After parking, Timmy made to get out of the car but was stopped by Armie’s thick hand latching around his throat. He pulled Timmy’s face towards him.

“Once we get inside I expect you to open yourself up with the lube that I left for you in the bathroom. Three fingers. I’ll know if you used more, boy,” Armie spoke in a low, dangerous tone. Timmy was enraptured and felt stuck to his spot, like prey unable to get away from the predator that they had just spotted.

“When you’re finished, I expect you face down, ass up on the bed, only wearing the rope that I tied you in.”

Timmy’s gut clenched. _Finally_.

“Yes, Daddy,” he managed after swallowing.

Armie’s smile in reply was all teeth.

\- - -

It had been about ten minutes since they had entered the apartment and Timmy had practically sprinted to the bathroom to comply with his orders. Armie took the last sip from his glass of water before setting it in the sink. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt sleeves and roll them up onto his forearms as he walked back to the bedroom. He walked by Timmy’s form, bent over on the bed, a beautiful arch deep in his back to press his ass up high. His thighs were spread wide, allowing Armie a glimpse at how beautiful the hemp rope looked framing his red and slightly loose pucker. Armie stared intently down at his boy, wrapped up and presented like a present only he could unwrap, as he finished rolling up his shirt sleeves.

He knew his boy could feel the weight of his gaze on his slit as he minutely arched his back even further for Armie. A small smile broke out across Armie’s face at how quickly his boy could go from wanton whore to perfect little boy. He went into the bathroom to relieve himself then walked back into the bedroom to locate the plug set that had arrived in the mail just the day before. After finding everything that he needed, he lined the items up on the dresser across from his bed and turned back to his boy, marveling him once again. He squeezed his cock quickly to try and take a bit of the edge off before beginning.

He walked up behind his boy, setting his hands on his hips, not expecting the jolt that ran through his body at the simple touch.

“It’s just me, baby boy.”

Timmy shoved his hips back towards Armie, prompting a low chuckle.

“Have some patience, baby. I know you’re eager, but I also need to punish you for how you acted in the car ride over here.”

He could feel the huff of frustration leaving his boy’s body.

“Now don’t act like that, boy. You know the rules and have to accept the consequences when you break those rules,” Armie’s hands went to the main knot at the back of Timmy’s ass and deftly untied the harness, slowly coiling the rope back around his arm as he made short work of the binding. He set the coil of rope beside his boy on the bed as he slowly ran his fingers along the deep pink marks the tighter ropes had left behind.

Timmy whined at the feeling and strained to keep himself still. His mind began to get hazy as he let himself fall slowly into the subspace his Daddy was dragging him into.

“Now before you receive your punishment, I’m going to bind you again. This will just be around your chest, okay baby?”

Timmy lifted his head to nod silently, his throat hot and thick, making words hard to find.

“Sit up for me, baby boy,” Armie instructed as he began to press Timmy’s lower back down towards the bed. He stepped closer to his boy, wrapping his arms around his torso to help bring Timmy upright, sitting on his folded knees on the bed. His boy’s eyes began to glaze over, making Armie groan low in his chest.

He moved his boy’s arms to rest behind his back as he retrieved the longer spool of rope that he had placed on the dresser earlier and began to bind his boy into a hishi gote, doubling up the rope so it would leave even wider marks than before. Armie felt Timmy relax even further into the pull and sway of the rope the further he got along, his hands relaxing in their binding against his back as his head dropped forward. Once he pulled the last knot tight, he ran his fingers along the bindings to make sure nothing was too tight, the pair of shears he left on the dresser running through his mind.

Satisfied he stepped back to walk around to the edge of the bed to see the front of his handiwork. Timmy’s eyes drooped open at him and Armie’s cock throbbed at the image. The double rope twisted in diamonds across his chest, stopping right at his waist. His nipples were already peaked and this harness put them further on display to Armie’s hungry eyes.

He stalked around behind his boy again before pushing his upper back towards the bed. He ran his hands along his sides as his boy arched his back up prettily once again, pushing his face further into the comforter and tried to rest all of his weight against his chest. He spread Timmy’s ass cheeks apart and felt saliva pool inside of his mouth at how open his pretty little pucker had become after his fingering. Putting his index finger lightly on the edge of his rim, Armie traced his opening, satisfied with his boy’s handiwork.

“See, baby? You can be a good little boy for Daddy. You opened yourself up so prettily for me.”

Timmy’s torso slid down further on the bed at the praise.

“Your sweet little pucker looks so good, baby boy. I wish I could taste it, but only good little boys deserve that, don’t they?”

A broken moan of frustration came out of Timmy at his Daddy’s teasing.

“Quiet now, boy,” Armie spoke lowly as he continued to circle his boy’s rim with his finger, “You know you behaved badly so don’t even try to be coy with Daddy.”

Armie removed his hand as he grabbed the bottle of lube off of the dresser and squeezed some into his hand before working it around the first plug in the set he had bought his boy. Once he was satisfied, he walked back over to his boy before twisting the plug in painfully slow. He had to grab his boy’s hips as they jolted forward at the unexpected intrusion so the plug wouldn’t fall out. After a few moments of twisting and pushing and pulling the plug in and out of his boy in small increments, he suddenly surged forward until his boy’s sweet hole wrapped around the widest part and sucked it in tightly into his body. With one final, twisting press to ensure the plug was secure, he stepped back to admire how the beautiful blue crystal sat between his boy’s cheeks, winking at him in the dim lamplight.

Timmy was almost flat on the bed again from the sensation, trying to keep his sobs of pleasure silent at the feel of the cold metal plug settling inside of him. He squeezed his body around the plug experimentally and ended up sucking it in even tighter, a breadth away from nudging into his prostate. Timmy groaned out loud at the feeling, knowing his Daddy forbid it but too overstimulated to care. After all of this waiting he finally had something inside of him, though he knew it would only keep him on the edge until his Daddy finally satisfied him.

“That’s 15 for the moaning, boy.”

Timmy’s ass clenched around the plug again with anticipation for what was to come.

Armie spread his thighs apart even wider, making Timmy strain that much harder to keep his hips up in the air. He began to rub his hands all over his boy’s pert, porcelain ass, purposefully avoiding the plug.

“I want you to count.”

“Yes Dadd-“ Timmy choked before finishing his words as the first hard slap of his Daddy’s palm against his ass resonated through his body.

He took a deep breath before counting, “One.”

Two, three, and four rang out in quick succession afterwards. Armie continued to rub his hands against his boy’s ass to make it flush an even deeper pink.

Five dipped into the underside of Timmy’s right ass cheek, catching muscle and fat, creating a deeper sting.

Six and seven targeted a similar area, nearly on top of each other. Timmy was sure his ass would be red for days after this with how hard his Daddy was spanking him.

Eight rang against the top of his left ass cheek, hitting mostly skin. Armie’s hand stung with the contact but he knew it would make the prettiest dark red mark, so the temporary pain was worth it.

Nine hit the edge of Timmy’s ass cheeks, jolting his further up the bed as a stinging kiss flitted across his ball sack. He struggled to shove his torso back down the bed before ten jolted him back across the bed, sinking into the meat of his left ass cheek.

Eleven and twelve had Armie spreading his boy’s cheeks apart so he could hit at the inner fold of flesh, circling in closer to the jeweled end of the plug nestled in Timmy’s cleft.

Thirteen made Timmy shriek as Armie hit his ball sack directly.

Fourteen targeted his perineum which was already over sensitized from having the hemp rope rub against it all night.

Fifteen caused tears to leak out of Timmy’s eyes as Armie hit the base of the plug dead on, jolting it straight into his prostate. Timmy nearly came from that alone, a sob wracking his body from the feeling.

Armie reached for the bottle of lotion on the dresser before sitting down on the bed, wrapping his sobbing boy up into his arms.

“You were so good for me, baby boy. You were so perfect,” he murmured as he began to gently rub lotion into Timmy’s bright red ass. Once he was done, he ran his hands up to cup his boy’s face, brushing some of the stray tears away as he gently kissed his precious boy.

“Baby, you took that punishment so beautifully. I’m so proud of you, my boy.”

Timmy choked out another sob at the praise, nestling his face in his Daddy’s shoulder, overcome with the need to be held by him. Armie rubbed his hands up and down Timmy’s back to help him calm down. After a few moments, Timmy had quieted and Armie pulled back to look down at his boy. His face was so open and calm, having settled after his punishment and further down into subspace. His blown-out pupils matched Armie’s as he leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. Timmy followed him as he tried to pull away, eliciting a smirk out of Armie.

“Patience, baby boy. You’ll get your reward in due time.”

Timmy huffed, making Armie laugh again. He settled Timmy so he could lie on his side on the bed as Armie stood up to get undressed. He turned around to face Timmy, noticing how he was biting down hard into his lip when Armie was only taking his shoes and socks off.

Not wanting to keep his boy, or himself, waiting any longer, Armie rushed to undress, scooping everything into a pile and throwing it into the laundry hamper before turning back to the bed. He cradled his boy’s face in his free hand, rubbing his thumb along his angular cheek bone as he studied him. His boy was always so open with his expressions, but even more so now, the adoration that he felt mirrored in the depths of his boy’s eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby boy.”

Timmy closed his eyes, overwhelmed that he was finally going to feel all of his Daddy inside of him. Armie chuckled darkly at the response and went back to the dresser. He ripped open a condom and slid it on his cock, stroking himself a few times to make sure there was enough lube.

He rolled Timmy once again onto his stomach and spread his thighs apart so he could slowly work the plug out of his ass.

“You’ve gotta help me, baby boy,” Armie whispered as he became transfixed at the sight of Timmy slowly pushing the plug out of his hole. It finally came free with a slight slurp. Armie set it back on the dresser before he began to tease his boy’s loose hole with his fingers once again. He couldn’t wait to wreck it.

“Are you ready?”

Timmy nodded in reply, pushing his ass back against his Daddy’s groin.

Armie grasped his pale hips before positioning himself and slowly pushing inside. He bit his lip at the tight, wet heat of his boy, already overwhelmed with how he felt and he had barely pushed himself inside. Timmy moaned low at the intrusion, pushing his ass back even further to get more of his Daddy’s cock, already becoming greedy for this feeling.

Armie pushed forward until his groin met his boy’s ass cheeks and he was fully sheathed inside. He pulled out slightly then thrust, somehow getting even further inside of his boy, another broken moan shared between the two.

“Baby boy you feel perfect around me,” Armie spoke softly as he ran his hands up and down Timmy’s ribs, waiting for him to get used to the feel of his cock inside of him.

Timmy squeezed around his cock in reply. Armie gasped at the even tighter heat, closing his eyes to try to keep from coming on the spot. He pinched Timmy’s hip in retaliation.

“Are you ready, boy?”

Timmy nodded as best as he could and was shoved even deeper into the bed as Armie pulled out before quickly pushing back in. His grip became tight, bruising Timmy’s hips as he set a quick, deep pace, Timmy scrambling to keep up.

“Let me take care of you, baby boy,” Armie grunted in between thrusts that went impossibly deeper into Timmy. Timmy relaxed further and let himself be used by his Daddy. At the feel of his boy finally relaxing, Armie angled his thrusts and began to hit his boy’s prostate straight on, milking the most beautiful sounds out of him. He couldn’t be bothered to remind his boy to keep quiet because he was so overcome with the feeling of his boy gripping and keeping him deep inside. His imagination was nothing to the reality he was fucking up into right now. His boy was absolutely perfect.

Timmy’s keens began to reach a higher pitch as Armie relentlessly hammered his prostate with each thrust. Realizing his boy was going to reach climax soon, Armie paused so he could get up on his knees, wrapping his boy’s torso into his arms so he was upright. Armie wrapped one arm around his chest, his hand wrapping around his boy’s throat to keep his head upright. He squeezed slightly as he wrapped his other arm down to grip his boy’s cock, Timmy squeezing himself around Armie’s cock in return.

While he didn’t have as much leverage in this position, he could piston himself directly into Timmy’s prostate with each shallow thrust, pushing his boy closer and closer to the edge.

“Daddy,” Timmy whined in a high pitch as a particularly rough thrust jolted him.

“Yes, baby?”

“Daddy I think,” Timmy gasped again, his head lolling slightly to the side before Armie grasped it upright, “I-I think I’m gonna come soon.” He continued to pant as Armie sped up the pace of his shallow thrusts even further.

“You know, good little boys let their Daddy’s come first,” Armie grunted as he continued to thrust up into his boy, his hand gripping his dick slightly tighter than before.

“Daddy please, please. Daddy I need you,” Timmy hiccupped, completely lost in his pleasure. Armie could feel himself hurtling towards his orgasm as Timmy somehow continued to grip him even tighter. He began to stroke Timmy’s cock with short, tight strokes as he applied more pressure around his neck.

“Daddy daddy daddy daddy,” Timmy babbled, gasping for more air as Armie tightened his hand around his throat even further, needing one last thrust before he was coming, his hips stilling deep inside of his boy. He squeezed his boy’s throat just a little bit further, nearly cutting off his air supply as he rapidly jerked him off. His boy came hard a moment later, come splashing up onto his chest, turning the intricate rope work shiny and sticky. He panted hard as Armie let go of his throat and air rushed back into his lungs.

Armie nuzzled into the curve of his neck, toying with the skin between his teeth before turning his boy’s head back slightly to meet him in an awkward kiss.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Timmy’s eyes were still hazy but were beginning to clear up as he looked back at Armie, hard pants beginning to slow down.

Armie nuzzled into his neck one more time, “You’re welcome, baby boy.” With one last kiss to his shoulder, Armie began to slowly ease himself out of his boy, making sure the condom stayed on his softening cock. After tying it off and throwing it away, Armie went back to the bed and began to unwrap his boy, slowly massaging his arms and hands and checking for any numbness.

He grabbed a baby wipe from the dresser and wiped his boy’s chest down, softly kissing him as Timmy continued to come down from his orgasm. After he had cleaned himself, he curled Timmy around him under the covers, placing his head right over his heart.

He hummed quietly as Timmy wrapped himself around Armie as they began to breathe in tempo, Armie’s fingers wrapping and unwrapping strands of Timmy’s curls around his fingers. He felt Timmy’s body relax further as he slowly fell asleep, nuzzling further into Armie’s chest. He waited for his breathing to completely even out before he removed his hands from his hair and placed a chaste kiss to the top of his head.

“Goodnight, my precious boy,” Armie whispered before he shut his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 chapters in and it finally happened! lol
> 
> Thank you to all of the amazing readers, especially those who leave behind comments - I love reading through them and seeing how much y'all enjoy the story. Also thanks for sitting tight with me through my two week mini-hiatus! I've got my apartment back to myself and, next weekend as the exception, should be back to a weekly posting schedule as we hurtle towards the end of this ride.
> 
> For reference, the hishi gote harness looks like [this](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-ljy-M1tWTgs/Up28Abcc08I/AAAAAAAAAI0/0w84IpZeBbE/s1600/IMG_0972.JPG) and [this.](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-KdOVNNLuLcU/Up0y31njq2I/AAAAAAAAAIU/ngyAXKPkp1E/s1600/IMG_0970.JPG)


End file.
